Zero to Hero
by Too Lazy Godzilla
Summary: A Story about a High School Students that had a hard past with his parents being kill by a monster and getting pick on every time, but when a school bully tries to pick a fight with him he will show signs of being a Godzilla Warrior but try to keep it a secret from his friends can he protect his friends from his past or will he fail Story of a Zero becoming a Hero
1. Food Fight

Hi, my name is Humphrey, I'm a high school student of Western High, I don't talk much well you can say I don't at all. I like to keep to myself and people don't notice me which I can of like it. The only way they would if I walk right in front of them. I also have a secret which no one about and even I keep it hidden from my parents but I wish they were still here now.

(Mr. Humphrey)

{Mr. Humphrey}

"MR. HUMPHREY"

I woke up and saw my teacher by me with a very unhappy face "Humphrey that's the third time sleeping in my class"

I sat up in my seat and looked at her and then around me, everyone was looking at me with a smirk on there faces.

"Humphrey, I gave you so many warnings I'm afraid to ask you to go to the principals," Mrs. Barker said motion at the door.

"Oh, Humphrey is in trouble," One of my classmates said in a mocking tone

I got up and grab my book and started heading to the door, with everyone still looking at me or smirking at me and open the door and slam it. Making echo thought the halls and walk towards the principal office. "Humphrey?" I heard my name and look back to see one person I didn't want to see, Kate walking towards me. "What you doing out here," I said nothing and starting to my way principal office.

Kate is one of the most popular and hottest girls in the school and she also the star on the cheerleader team, and she has a boyfriend named, Garth which is the school's football best player and he's also popular if you haven't guessed.

"Humphrey?" Kate said again walking by me now I stop and look at her with an angry face and spoke with a horsed voice "Should be going back to class" and she looked at me in ar

I begin walking again without looking back at Kate which I think she is still in the same spot.

**Kate Pov.**

I wasn't expecting Humphrey to talk to me he voice was so hoarse and stir and his eyes looked almost like he would devour my soul. I can of feel sorry for Humphrey, he would eat his lunch outside every day even if it's was rainy, I always tried to talk to him but he would always ignore me or walk away and when I tried to follow him he disappears

**2 Hours later, Lunch**

It was finally Lunchtime which was Garth's favorite time and my favorite time too because I get to spend time with him and my other friends, I was walking through the hall to lunch when I saw Humphrey walking out the principal office, He saw me and roll his eye and starting towards the cafeteria as well I sped u[ to catch up him "Hey!" I yelled at him he looked over his shoulder and turn back and walk a little faster.

I had enough and got in front of him "ugh, what is your problem"

"You" He just said and walk around me.

Everyone was headed to the lunchroom I made my way through large groups of people and made my way to the middle of the line and in front was Garth eagerly to get lunch a much early

"Hey Garth," I said with a smiled he looked back and smiled back at me.

"Hey hotty," He said which made me giggle

When it was Garth's turn to get his food he took it and smiled at the cook who handed my food and sat in our table with Garth and my friends, we started to talk about some random stuff until there was a commotion in the lunchline.

I saw Humphrey on the ground with a guy name Jayton standing over him "YOU SAY SORRY WHEN YOU BUMP AGAINST ME YOU MUTE COYOTE"

Humphrey stand up and didn't say anything he just stood there "well, are you going say it"

"..."

Everyone was now watching the action, "Guess you not" Jayton Said while grabbed a tray off a table and dumping food on top of Humphrey "Heres your Food" and started to laugh at Humphrey who was covered in food. Humphrey was grinding his teeth.

"Now are you going say you sorry coyote," Jayton asked with an evil

"Fuck you," Humphrey said with angry his voice.

Jayton then did what I wouldn't expect, he grabbed the trade and slam the bottom of it on top Humphrey's head knocking him to the ground bleeding with couple drops of blood on the floor.

Humphrey then looks at Jayton and he got up with blood pouring over his face "y-you shouldn't have done that" Humphrey said glaring at Jayton.

Jayton smirk at Humphrey and cross his arms "I guess the mute coyote can talk, What you going do about it coyo-" Jayton stopped in mid-sentence when a fist went into his stomach which Humphrey was responsible for, Jayton then slumber and fell on the ground.

Humphrey then walks over to the line to get his food then went out the cafeteria with surprised looks on me, Garth and everyone else.

**Humphrey Pov.**

I had enough of this I punch him in the stomach he fell on the floor holding his stomach and think he was crying but I didn't care, I went to the front and grab another tray of food and check my lunch card and made my way back to the principal's office still bleeding a little.

I pretty much spent the whole day in the principal's office and with now patch head wound, It was finally time to leave I exit out the office and slowly...slowly made my way to my locker and doing my combination then someone taps me on the shoulder.

"What do you want now Kate," I said with an unamused tone.

"I just wanted to check on you," Kate said back,

"I doing huk-or-dorry," I said sarcastically "It's not like I don't have a headache at all from this place"

"And me," Kate said with a sad tone.

*sigh* "I should get going," I said putting my last book in my locker and shut it and left Kate.

***Flashback***

I was playing with a tag with Humphrey in the playground with my mom and Kate's sitting on a bench watching us and talking.

"You not going get me, Humphrey," Kate said giggling and running.

I was running after her until she trips on a tree root making me fell on top of her and saw our noses met and with the two of us blushing.

***End of Flashback***

I sighed and look back at her but she wasn't there anymore. I wish shouldn't say that I walk out of the school and got into my S10 and drove home and went to take a nap.

**? Pov. **

I went into a big room with a big throne I walk up to it and bowed. {Master, I have seen him, the Godzilla warrior}

{oh really, there is a Godzilla warrior I forgot to kill} the figure asked on the throne

{Yes he goes to the same school I go to, How should we get rid of this Godzilla Warrior}

{We won't do anything, not now we must learn a little more about him do I make myself clear}

{Yes, Master Nazo} I said and then left.

I left the room then enter a room with a bunch of cages full of different monsters

{Let's see how powerful he is} I said with a grin looking at cages full of Zillas.

I know my master say no to do anything but this would fun to see how he would react

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**HELLO HOPE YOU ALL MISS ME SINCE MY ABSENCES BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS AREN'T DEAD YET AND HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW STORY/REMAKE OF A STORY I MADE YEARS BEFORE I STARTED DOING FANFICTION STORIES HERE I FOUND THIS IN MY OLD DESK I MUST SAY I DID NOT DO GOOD JOB CHECKING MY GRAMMAR XD I SEE GUYS LATER THE SECOND CHAPTER IS COMING SOON THAT ONE IS GOING BE A VERY EVENTFUL THEN THIS ONE ;)**


	2. NO MONSTERS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS

**Kate Pov.**

It was a new day the sun was up with a winter chill in the air. I got up out my car and made my way to the school when I got to the door a teacher opens the door for me.

"Good Morning, Kate" A Teacher smiled.

I smiled back "Good Morning, Mrs. Tay" and went inside the and saw Humphrey walked in too. He looked at me and went to the gym to sit with his three friends.

(Why is he always in a bad mood all the time he never likes this when we were kids) I Thought

"KATE" One of my friends Amamda yelled at me and she ran to me.

"Hey What's up," I said.

"Did...you...look at... messages?" She said out of breath.

"No, Why"

I took my phone out of my pocket and I saw a message from Garth saying.

"_Hey, Kate, I hate to say this but I think we need to see other people, life is changing for me very fast, I hate to say this again but I'm breaking up with you"_

Mine smiled quickly faded away and tears started to form in my eyes I collapsed on the floor with my friend patting my back "It's okay, Kate"

"OKAY? my life is over my greatest and most handsome boyfriend broke up with me…did I do something wrong" Kate thought with my head down

"Kate you didn't do anything Garth is just jackass, he was always was," Amanda said trying to cheer me up which wasn't working.

I was heartbroken that Garth broke up with me with no reason on the phone. I went into the cafeteria with Amanda to get breakfast maybe that will forget about Garth.

**Humphrey Pov.**

I got out my S10 and made my way in my slice of hell when I went into the school I saw Kate coming in and greeted the teacher and she looked at me and I ignored her gaze and went into the gym with my three friends in there.

My only 'friends' are a little annoying sometimes, but anyway let me introduce them, Mooch the biggest one of the group he's the one who keeps the group going and happy, I guess you can say he the leader of the group with his big size he's no pushover he will knock out anyone if they look at him or talk to him in the wrong way, my other friend Salty the more lay back and I should be saying 'lazy' one of the brunch he was laying on the breaches asleep and then there is always nervous and shuddery Shakely that is trying to get Salty to wake with Mooch trying to flick tiny paper balls in his mouth. I rolled my eyes at the scene but I had to chuckle a little at them.

Mooch notices me approaching them and hold his hand out to me

I grinned and did the same and we did our bro handshake "hey dude where you been you wasn't on last night" Mooch asked

I scratch my back of my neck "Well I got hit in the head with a tray yesterday and I was resting it off still" I said.

"Oh yeah, that well it's good you recovered I was surprised you even survived that," Mooch said hitting me in the back.

"Hehe, yeah" I chuckled

"So you heard the news" Mooch asked and flick a paper ball directly in Salty's mouth making him cough.

"What news," I said looking at my phone

"Garth, he broke up with Kate," Mooch said.

"Hm, No kidding," I said unamused

"Yeah, everyone is talking about it, The two cutest couple broke up with no reason"

My ear flick I suddenly felt something bad was about to happen but I don't know what but I keep my guard up if anything happens

The bell rung and both me and the others jumped out of our seat but someone grabs me and thrown me on the gym floor.

I look up and saw Jayton with a hateful expression on his face. "You think you can embarrass me as you did yesterday, YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU" he yelled in my face make his smelly breath brush against my face making my hair blow.

"Hey, You leave him alone," Mooch said with his hand on his shoulder.

He looked back at him and elbow him in the stomach, I saw mooch fall on the floor holding his stomach with Salty and Shakely making sure if he was okay.

"NOBODY GETS IN MY WAY" Jayton yelled again "Let's see if get out this one Coyote, Boys hold him down"

I felt two of Jayton's friends got me up and hold my hands down so I won't move and he punched me in the stomach make me tense in pain.

He repeatedly punches me making yelled in pain and then he stops, "HOW DOES IT FEEL HUH!" he yelled in my face.

"STOP" I heard someone said and looked saw Kate and her friends were helping Mooch up, Kate run towards me and yelled at Jayton's friends to let me go "Are you okay Humphrey," Kate asked me but I was in pain to answer but I simply nod my head to her.

"Aw, it must be nice to have the star cheerleader to come a save you coyote" Jayton mocked.

"Just shut up Jayton"

Jayton then slapped Kate out the way making her landed on the floor hard, I soon felt RAGE flow inside me my face darkened and Jayton comes toward me again and prepares another punch when he tried to punch me again I grabbed his hand.

"What the?"

I tightened my grip on his hand "argh Let me go" he said shakily his hand trying to get out my grip, I began to grip his hand tighter and tighter until everyone could hear bones cracking and Jayton yelled in pain and Jayton's friend back up slowly from me.

I looked at him "You yell too much" and let go of his hand and went he straight on the ground holding his now broken hand and I walked past him and then saw everyone was now staring at me even the teacher that Kate greeted when she let her in was looking at me with shock I walk to Kate held my hand to her "are you okay" I asked.

She looks at me than my hand then me again and backs away "Look if you don't want to be helped then so be it" I said frustrated and withdrew my hand from her reach and went to see Mooch I walked to him and Kate's friends back up with fear on their face.

"Are you okay, Mooch" he nodded and look at Jayton "you sure did put a number on him, specialty his hand?" Mooch said grabbing my hand and I lift him back on his feet.

I rolled my eyes "Who cares he not worth my time anymore" I said.

Me and group then walking toward the lobby everyone the was blocking the entrance to the lobby back away making me a path to the lobby and then the second bell rung

I soon made our way to our first class which my being Math class which I hate but I still do decent in.

**Kate Pov.**

I ran to Humphrey and got Jayton's friends on him which was his stomach in pain I ask if he was okay which he nodded

And Jayton then slapped me and fell on the floor hard hitting my head a little I got up and saw Humphrey with Jayton's hand his hand and he was yelling in pain.

Humphrey's face was darkened and he looks up and I saw one of his eyes instead of seeing his light blue eyes I saw his eyes… it was glowing yellow I sat there in shocked, he let go of his hand and Jayton and started walking towards me now but his eyes were back to normal and he presented his hand to me and I looked at him than his hand and back at him I back away "If you don't want to be helped than so be it" he withdrew the hand and went to help mooch up which I thought he was already up and the second bell rung and Humphrey and his friends went out the gym with the other people still starring at them and I was too.

When they were out site Amanda and my other friends came to see if I was alright "That was a show" My other friend Lilly said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah," I said back

Then the principal and the nurse came in to check on Jayton the principal then looked around "Okay guys, get to class before I give everyone a tardy.

We left and went to our classes but the vision of Humphrey's eyes turning from light blue to glowing yellow is he a monster or something I guess I have to ask him when I see him

**Humphrey Pov.**

Argh the day was annoying I was getting so many looks in the halls when someone was talking they quickly try to get away or move aside with fear on there face, well least nobody hasn't talked me

"Hey, Humphrey" I heard my name and saw Kate with her friend towards me. '_Aw great what now'_

When they were getting closer I turn away and walk "Hey Humphrey wait up, I want to tell you something" I ignore her and kept walking until I didn't hear her no more

A shock went pass me and I went wide eyes '_Oh no, a monster is close… wait there more than one'_ I then heard an alert going off and announcer buzz in "There are four kaijus have been spotted on the school grounds head to a nearby classroom then the sound of glass breaking and then screams and a stampede of people running through the halls everyone was going in a nearby classroom while some hid in the bathrooms then I heard someone screaming to let them in and I recognized it, it was Kate and her friends I ran through the halls trying to find them but I was tackled by something I look up and saw raptor creature-like on me.

The creature launches his massive maul at me aiming at my neck I grab his head preventing the creature from biting me but his jaw was chomping and getting closer and closer towards me I quickly got my feet under the creature and got the creature off of me.

I quickly got up before I was attacked again and glared at the creature "that was chicky move there" I said to the creature and he somehow understands me cause it gives me an evil smile and roared at me and then it charged at me and then jump and landed on the creature giving me a small boost and may me jump highly and landed on the floor and saw the creature on the floor getting up and start to charge at me once more I then elbow the monster making it flinch.

I jumped back "I'm just going end this quickly I got somebody to save," I said to myself and blue smoke fuming out my mouth '_I'm going let it happen again not this time'_.

**Kate Pov.**

My friends and I ran to a nearby a classroom when got there it quickly shut on us we started to bang frankly "lets us in, please" We said desperately but they refused we then heard growls behind us and saw two creatures slowly approaching us we then start to bang on the door again.

The Monster was getting closer and one roar at us and they were now charging at us until a loud boom was heard and the monster stopped in there tracks and they then went to where the noise was then the door then open and quickly went in and saw it was Mooch was the one who opened it we thanked him then he said the made me go pale "Have you seen Humphrey"

"Yeah, we did he was in the halls will it all started," I said.

"I hope he safe" Shakely said

We then heard another boom and making the class shake making one the girls in the classroom scream and then we heard the door being bang on "that must be him" I said I went to the door hoping it was Humphrey but it wasn't it was another of those creatures it was banging on the door

"Mrs. Kate get back here," said the teacher that was in the classroom

"It's not Humphrey," I said and got away from the door but the monster broke a hole into the and grab my waist I try to shake it off my waist but the claws were into my hand but Mooch then stabbed the creature with a knife in the arm making it lose its grip and went back to with my friends and Mooch came back too.

The monster withdrew its hand with a knife still in its arm we saw the monster pull the knife out its arm from the hole in the door and then the monster took his yellow eye and look through the hole and glared at us but then the monster then disappeared and we heard the monster roaring at something and then it went quiet he sat there for I say It was a good hour or so and then announcer came in and said it was all clear and said we are excused from school for the day.

We exited slowly from the room and saw the hallways were like a battleground locker was dented, the floors were all scratched up from the creature and whatever got rid of the creatures were too and one hallway was all ruin looked like something like a bomb went off there.

We all went outside and everyone's parents came to get them and saw my parents" car I quickly ran to the car and went in and hug my parents and we went home.

**NOBODY POV.**

On top of the school was Humphrey wearing a coat flowing thought the winter air so nobody would see or recognize him he was looking down on everyone hugging their parents he sighed and walked away from the heartwarming scene and went home too.

**WOW OKAY HUMPHREY IS BADA$$ ALSO A A$$HOLE I KNOW, OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN I GOT REVIEW HOW THE BAD GUYS KNEW ABOUT HUMPHREY BEING A GODZILLA WARRIOR BUT DIDN'TS SO WHEN HUMPHREY PUNCHED JAYTON HE WAS USING A VERY SMALL AMOUNT OF HIS POWER HOPE THAT CLEARED SOME CONFUSION I HOPE, okay enough talking in caps my finger was getting tired so I'm going do this from now on, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter note: I won't upload for while since I'm writing chapter 3 and 4 so those two might be while so anyway see ya guys and watch out for chapter 3 next week maybe if everything is good :)**


	3. Bad Memories I tried to Forget

**Humphrey Memory.**

Sometimes it's just good to shut your way from the world, you can't be hurt or and you will have nothing to lose. I. I had lost everything, the things that keep me going are gone never going come back. I'm going to tell you something don't be me it's hard to carry all this pain inside the pain of the past but surprisingly it whats keeps me alive, for them. I was just lucky to prevent it from happening again with the other, but I wasn't for my parents, I was at grade school when it happened.

_I was coming from grade school my house wasn't far so I walked home every day when school was over I wasn't far from my house until I felt the shock go thought me and a bad feeling about which slow me down but I shook it off and ran until my house was in sight, but the feeling was stronger from before I slowly walk up to the house the feeling was getting stronger and stronger each step._

_I open the door and look saw no one anywhere but our car was here so they had to be here I ran in the kitchen but no was there look in the living room nobody was there too they must be in the bedroom doing some wrestling they told me about one time I went up stands and saw their door was shut just I slowly walk up to the door and opened the smell of iron hit my noise and saw… I saw my dad laying on the floor with fear expression printed on his face and saw it was just half of and then I saw something and it was a black creature, standing over something, my mom's arm in the creature maw and it was eating her arm, It then noticed me and then saw little more features of it._

_It was humanoid like and it had spikes and its teeth were sharp-looking dripping with blood and reptile looking, It growled at me and then charged at me and shut the door and ran down stands hearing door being broken down and I look back and saw the creature get closer to me, I tripped and the creature was coming at me I close my eyes and scream but I head something came through the window I looked and saw another monster but it was different, the other monster roared at the creature and it roared back at it and charged at each other, the other monster quickly overpowered the creature that killed my parents when the other monster know the creature was dead it then looks at me._

_I was afraid but it came close to me and bump my chick gently {Its okay I'm not going hurt you} it said._

_{Sorry about your parent's bubby} then a siren was heard and he looked up and went where coming from the window and the door open and the police came in and saw me and they quickly pick me up I then passed out from the stress._

_I woke up in a foster home in which I was bullied by the kids that lived there but the only good thing was when Kate and her parents came to visit me sometimes. when I was old enough I moved out and got an apartment where I lived ever since._

**Humphrey Pov.**

I opened my door and went down stands from my apartment and headed to my truck and got in and went for a drive I soon stop in the middle of nowhere and went into an old graveyard,

'Evergreen Graveyard' I looked on the board and then saw somebody was already here but I didn't care I came here for a reason, I got out and walk towards the very back of the graveyard and came across a tombstone 'here lies Mr. and Mrs. Graywood' on the tomb I sigh and grab a fake flower I got from the store and put it the ground under the tomb.

I stand there until I heard behind. "Humphrey?" I heard my name I looked back and saw Garth.

"What you doing here, Garth," I asked but looked back in front of me again.

"I'm here to see someone here too," Garth said

"What happens to them' I asked

Out the corner of my eye, I saw Garth's ears flatten "They were killed by Godzilla Warrior" I was shocked and looked at him.

"Oh" I just said

Garth then looked down "I promise myself I would revenge them, I going be Monster Slayer and I'm going kill every Godzilla Warrior in exists.

I could sense the hatred radiated from Garth, his determination then he made his voice joyful, "enough bout me what happens to yours" he asked

"My parents were killed by a Monster too," I said with annoyance in voice cause it wasn't his business but something made me say it but I asked him first.

"You too ah," Garth said astonished.

I nodded "I bet they were good people, hey"

I look at him again "How about when we get out the high school you want to team up and go in MDF together-"

"No...," I just said which made him stop mid-sentence.

He looked at me, "No, I promise my mom to never go in the MDF, and I going keep her wish" I said looking at the tomb again

"Oh ok," he said.

"Oh yeah" Garth spoke up again

He got a hoody from his book bag and he gave it to me "Make sure Kate get this" Garth said

I look at the hoody "why can't you give it to her" I asked.

"Well I would but I got work to do," Garth said and then left to his car.

I sigh "I got to go guys" I smiled and left the tomb and enter my truck and drove away to Kate's House

I drive until I was in a town again, getting closer and closer to Kate's House I beginning to get nervous. I shook the feeling off and then kept driving until I reach her house, her house was a three-story house with white panels the covers the house with a graining blue roof with a red Chevrolet in the driveway. I got out and slowly walk up the front door and ring the doorbell and I waited until the door opens to see Kate's mom Eve she opens the door and smiled at me.

"Oh Humphrey, what are you doing here," She said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Mrs. Weston I just came to return Kate's hoody," I said back and I give it to her.

"Where did you get this at," She asked.

"Garth give it to me while I visiting my folks"

"Oh well, I might talk to her when she gets out the shower," she said with offsetting smile.

"Okay, I'm going to go it's nice seeing you, Mrs. Weston," I said turning around heading to my truck.

"Hey Wait, Humphrey, you want to stay for supper," she asked.

"Naw I'm am fine I just go to Subway or something" But I felt her grab my hand and pulling me inside the house, "Nonsense that fast food is not good for you to need a homemade meal"

"You sit here, supper will be ready soon dear," She said before going in the kitchen.

I sighed (Crap, what did I get myself into now) I thought

I took a seat on the sofa and just looked around seeing old pictures of Kate and her mom and dad laughing or smile in them and then I saw a picture of me and Kate when we were younger playing in the sand on a wall and then I heard someone coming down the stairs "Humphrey?"

"Hey…" I just said

"What are you doing here," Kate asked.

"Well I was visiting my parents until Garth told me to give your hoody back," I said still not looking at her.

"DID HE SAID ANYTHING ELSE" She yelled when she jumped over the sofa splashing me with some water.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but no," I said wiping my face off.

"Oh a course he won't," she said sitting on the sofa right but I can sense she was sad.

We sat there in silence until she spoke up okay "I don't know what I did wrong, we were doing awesome but until all sudden, he broke up with me" she said with voice breaking.

"Why is life unfair," she said.

"Life is never unfair, look at me I lost my parents, sometimes you got to grab the bull by the horns and deal with it," I said but try not to yell at her being she is now.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and then looked down at the floor. I sighed "Sorry for being rough with you," I apologize

"It's alright, you right I need to deal with and move on thanks"

I nodded and then Eve came in "Supper ready dears" she told us and we both went in and what I saw made my mouth water HARSHBROWN CASSEROLE!, is it me or did I die and went to heaven or I'm just having a good dream for once… I got out my daydream and look back saw Eve smiling at me and Kate giggling at me.

"Dig in," Eve said and I spent no time putting big spoons full of it.

"Slow down Humphrey Let us have some too hihihihi" Kate giggled.

"Man it smells good in here," said a male voice said only to be Kate father, Winston

"Hey dear," Eve said kissing him.

"Well, look who it is, Humphrey have you been"

I looked at him "Itz been goodz" I said with a full mouth of casserole

"Classic Humphrey" Winston chuckled

The rest of the night was Kate and her parents talking about school and random stuff while I was still stuffing my face with the last of the casserole when I was done my stomach was full and I was satisfied.

"Hey Humphrey can I ask you something"

"Hm," I said with one eye open.

"I want to thank you"

"With what," I asked.

"Thank you for standing up for me yesterday," Kate said turning away from me.

"What you mean," I said still not getting what she meant.

"When Jayton hit me you… you know what nevermind forget I said anything" Kate said but I sense a new feeling from her.

"Well look at the time, You better get going, Humphrey" Eve said looking at the clock saying it was nine o clock.

"Yeah, I see you, Humphrey," Kate said with sadness in her voice.

I nodded and made my way to their door before I opened the door "Humphrey wait!" Kate said behind me.

"C-can I have your number? S-so I can talk to you so you won't feel lonely and if not at school, I-If you don't want to its okay" She said

I stand there with Kate holding her phone to me, I sighed and grabbed her phone put my number on it and give it back she looks shocked that I did it.

I left but not without saying bye and thanks for the casserole, and drove back to my apartment when I got there I instantly fell on my bed.

But I hear an alert from my phone I unlocked it and saw two notifications

The first was from Kate "_See ya tomorrow" _the texted said but the second one shook me.

_Locally School was attacked by four known Zillas but an unknown monster had come save before anyone was hurt but when Monster Researches came they were able to only found 3 Zilla bodies._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Da Da Da DAAAAAAAAA, Cliffhanger How about that hope you guys like it by the look of it Humphrey is slowly breaking out his shell, To be honest, Hashbrowns Casserole is the best if you don't like you don't know food and sorry if this chapter was a little tiny late I had Math Test to study for so I had considerate on that before I did anything else, I'm also going be changing this story rating because starting of the chapter is where it gets gory, and I made a cover for this story if you can't see it you might have to be on pc to see if you on phone or tablet if not tell how you like well anyway favorite, follow me and the story and leave a review I would like to see what you thing (pls no hate comments) I see ya in chapter 4**


	4. Annoying Girl

Humphrey Pov.

A new day is here...a slow and annoying day it's gonna be, it's MONDAY the worst day of the weekend and my school I trashed during a Zilla fight is now fixed. I was surprised it was even fixed well at least it wasn't going to be all bad. I look at my phone and saw Kate sent me another message

"_Good morning"_

"_Ready to go back to school, I'm not"_

Okay, let me explain, Yesterday was pretty weird. I met Garth at the cemetery he gives me Kate's hoodie and suspects me to give it back but me being me I did and when I tried to give the hoodie Eve, Kate's mother, invited me for supper or whatever they call it, which we had hashbrown casserole my weakness and when I was ready to go back home Kate asks me for my number 'I thought it was the other way around' and I did give it to her. Caught up… good

I enter the school parking lot and parked my truck in the corner of the parking lot and got up and went inside and headed to the gym to search for Mooch and the others but I didn't see them there

'Maybe they skipping today' I thought walked in the gym

And then my stomach growled. 'Argh being a Godzilla Warrior is annoying sometimes being hungry more often than normal wolves, I surprise I'm not fat yet' I say to myself and enter out the gym and went in the cafeteria when I went there not many people were there I check my phone and saw just 7:35, I got my breakfast and headed to a table with nobody sitting at but I heard my name being called. It was Mooch and the guys I then saw who they were sitting with, Kate and her friend. She smiled at me and wave

"YO, YO HUMPHREY YO SIT RIGHT HERE" Mooch yelled like I didn't hear him the first time.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME" I yelled back and sighed and made way over there. Mooch was smacking an open seat that was between him and Kate but I sat on the other side.

I sat there eating a breakfast sandwich until Mooch spoke up "So Humphrey, Kate and her friends were going to a 'party' " He said with a smile

"And yeah you guys are invited" Amanda added.

"No" I just said

"Come on bro it will be fun," Salty said.

"Do you know the word, no mean?" I said taking a bite of my sandwich.

They look at me with sad looks on their faces and Kate looked like she was the most down (I hate this) I sighed "I just got work to be done BUT, I might come by to keep all you out of trouble" I said taking another bite of my sandwich

"I hope I'm invited too," A familiar voice said behind me. I looked behind me and saw Garth with a smile on his face as he sat by me while I moved one seat over.

"I think everyone is invited, Garth, Alex has a big house," Holo said.

"Awesome," He said

Then someone slams the table and everyone jumps instead of me, "Well, well why aren't the sluts and their boyfriends?" A girl with blonde hair, wearing a skirt looking at Kate and her friends.

"G-go Away R-Racheal," Lilly said with annoyance but I sensed nervous in her voice too.

"Oh, What will you do if I don't," she said with mocking and cocky voice

"..."

"What happened, cat got your tongue" Another girl mocked wearing the same outfit as the girl, Racheal.

I can sense that Kate and her friend were getting intimated "I can't believe Alex invited all of you sluts, you and you fats hold, his two little friends and the Coyote"

Mooch slam the table now mad "who you calling fat bitch"

"Ew don't make stomach jiggle like that again" One the girls mocked.

He was going stand up but I stop him "They not worth it," I told him he sits back down and now glaring at the girls

"And Garth why did you get caught sitting with these freaks you should sitting at our table," The Racheal said getting close to Garth smiling but he just looks at her with a blank expression

"Maybe he doesn't sit by you," Shakely said in a shaky tone

"Excuse me," She said looking at him. "Was I talking to you scaredy-cat omega"

"Lady that's not cool," Salty told her getting up.

"If you touch me with those dope up hands I'm going get my Boyfriend over there," She said back at him and he sat back down.

I looked over there and the was a Tall Guy, buffed up eating the same looking sandwich I have 'humph he doesn't look that scary I encounter worst'

"Coyote, are you going to talk, hm are you or you gonna crush my fist in your hand, oh noooo," She said in a fake scare tone.

'I probably do more than that' I said to myself

She walked over to where Kate and her friends were and they started picking on them again calling them sluts and stuff, Okay I going step in I'm getting tired doing nothing from now on

"Amamdaaaa are you going say something," Racheal said poking at her and then Lilly getting in her face making her cry a little and holo hitting her a bit but ignore her trying calm Lilly and Kate making fun of how Garth dumped her which she started to cry too.

Garth was now getting mad too because of them

"Can you Stop picking on them?" I said which she looked at her

Everyone looked at me "OH MY GOD the coyote speak" Racheal said making her friend surprised

"Cut the crap and shut the fuck up and go sit at YOUR table and leave us alone or I am going do something more than crushing your fist and probably your nail too"

"Hah Are you threatening me"

"What you think now stop wasting my time with this arguing go away and go suck on your boyfriend over there"

"Argh how dare talk to me-"

"Shut the FUCK up will you, MY god I hate people like you thinking you so superior to everyone else, Listen, blonde you can pick on me and call me names but if you make fun of friends you have another thing for you bitch," I said with an intense glare and little anger in my voice.

"You- why you, wait until my Boyfriend gets here he will teach you some manners"

"Well go cry to him and leave us alone," I said, and I sensed I was getting to her.

She screamed at me and ran away with her little friends following her.

"Talk about a burn," Mooch said looking amazed.

"Thanks for sticking up for us, Humphrey" Kate said with a little blush.

"Watch out now here comes the boyfriend," Garth said looking back. I looked back too seeing the buff guy with a furious look on his face with a blonde girl pointed at me and then looking at me with a more furious look now walking to us. (oh great)

"Were you making fun of my girl?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she deserves it, she was making fun of my friends (I said the F word again) and I just want to say I feel sorry for you dealing with 'that'" I said but he yelled and then punched me in the face.

"Humphrey!" Kate and the others said.

With his fist in my face, I glare at him which surprises him and withdraw his fist away from my face and I wipe off some blood from my mouth "Is that all you got"

And he threw another punch which I avoided and went behind him. "Too slow" and he faced me again and threw another punch which I simply dodge. He was getting madder and madder every punch I dodge

"Hold still," He said furiously as I dodge another punch.

"You're just embarrassing yourself now dude," I said while dodging punch after punch and then the punches stopped as he was now trying to catch his breath.

I stand there now yawning "You know brute force don't solve everything you could have said, stop making fun of your girl and walk away but you took the hard way," I said with a blank expression.

"I show you brute force," He said as he charges at me again I shake my head and sigh and then glared at him and grab his arm with my arm which stopping his punch and used my other hand to do an uppercut but stop very close to his throat and whistle in his ear "You lucky I can of in a good mood if I wasn't... well you don't want to know what happens next do you, now I'm going to let you go and you are going to go on your way, okay you feel me?" he shook his head 'yes' and I released and he ran with his tail between his legs with his girlfriend running after him.

I walked back to my table and sat back and only to be met with looks of shock from the group "Wait?"

"You just took on the toughest guy and you just walked away from that situation not even fazed and won," Mooch said.

"I guess he's not the toughest guy anymore," I said back sitting back down

"That was an amazing display, do you take any karate or self-defense training by any chance?" Garth asked.

"No, I just know how to predict his moves" I just said.

Garth was going to say something else but the bell and people were coming in from the late buses or came from the cars my friend and I got up and I was getting an earful of Mooch still complaining about my fight.

**Garth Pov.**

Humphrey and his friends left only leaving me and the girls and they both still amazed I saw that Kate's tail was wagging madly, ...which got me to think about something: how can Humphrey move that fast? Is he ever normal? I am more interested now...

**To be Continued**

**Hello Guys Sorry for the long delay on uploading stuff can of come and go but everything should be okay now I hope welp hope you enjoy like and review and tell me what you think of it**


	5. Diamond and Obsidian

**Kate Pov.**

Its last hour and I was so excited to get out of this school and get to the party and so I finally spend time with my friends and Humphrey 'I really hope he goes' I thought.

I shifted in my seat and looked at the clock, three o two I looked back and saw my friends Holo and Lilly doing the same and looked back at the clock, three o three 'come on come on'

Three o four and then a bell ring and I rocket out my seat so did Holo and Lilly right by me we quickly went to our lockets and put our books away and we went to meet Amanda at door and got in our car first one to get out the driveway I looked in my mirror and saw Humphrey friends and Garth in the back seat with them right behind us. I wonder where is Humphrey but I soon found out when my phone ring I glance at it and saw it was a message from Humphrey 'he exactly sent me a message' I smiled but it faded

'_I might be a little be a late I have the stuff to do' _It said. Aw dang, it, I really want to spend time with him well he did say he might come to the party.

"What are you thinking about Kate," Amanda said pulling me out of my thought.

"Oh, Nothing important just thinking about the party hehe" I chuckled hiding a little brush from my face

"Are you thinking about Humphrey again?" Holo said trying to tease me a little

"N-no I'm not!" I said.

"You since a bad lying Kate" Holo teased again

"Whatever" I just said continue driving.

After a little while, we reach my house and went to get ready for the party putting lipstick and our make-up and doing our hair while talking about school stuff as well

**Humphrey Pov.**

Just came from detention from the Jayton situation since I did all my homework in there I didn't have anything it when detention was over I quickly got out there since I was the closes to the door I was the first one out when I was out of the school I walked to my truck and drove home but I had a feeling I was being watched.

I look around but I did not see or sense anyone I quickly ignore it when I was at my apartment I drop my bag on one my chairs and went to the fridge to get a cold soda and sat down and watch some paranormal activity they always interest me on how some wolves will come back and haunt there once home, barn or an even hospital I watch that until a show called Lost Monster Among Us came on it show is about wolves getting video evidence of other wolves turning into a monster since some are fake and some are real I didn't like it one bit so I turn it on another channel until my phone vibrates I looked and saw I was invited to a group. "Really Kate"

I sighed and press join

_Lilly has join_

_Garth has join_

_Holo has join_

_Mooch has join_

_Shakely has join_

_Salty has join_

_Humphrey has join_

_I didn't suspect all of you to join_ Kate replied.

_So where is the party _Mooch replied

_At 7 pm at south line street, I hope all of you will be there :) _Kate replied.

I rolled my eyes 'I guess I'm going too huh' I got off from my chair and went to the bathroom to get ready for the party.

**Kate Pov.**

After I was done prepping for the party I was wondering what to wear to catch Humphrey's eyes I had two dress a blue and pink one I took both of them and change into blue one first, I look in the mirror the blue dress was pretty cute on me but I don't know if Humphrey would like it so I change into the pink and it looks even better on me!

"Oh yeah this one is the one I'm coming for you Humphrey," I said to myself with a lewd smile while spilling with my pink dress

**? pov.**

****I was walking to my master's throne and when I made it I stopped and kneeled down and I bow my head and then I could sense the intense stare from my master so intense even my whole body shook.

{Ah Kindred, It's nice to see you again} My Master greeted.

I looked up with a smile "I came as soon you called me" I said.

"Good Good, not a time-wasting I see hehe, I want you to get rid of the nuisance Godzilla Warrior that killed my three pet Zillas}

"So there is another of me," I said in shock while getting up.

{yes sadly, but I want you and your best monster to KILL him, and if you fail don't come back if you want your head on a stick} My master said with his eyes glowing blood red looking with the murdering look.

"Y-yes master Nazo," I said, a little scared from the threat.

I bow my head and leave. I was thinking about the Godzilla Warrior that kill his pet Zillas, those Zillas can mutate and evolve when they fought or kill something I start to wonder did Master had four Super Zillas instead of three, maybe it's still at there. Knowing Zillas it's might be killing and eating stuff getting stronger.

I shooked my head and move that aside and focus on the mission the Godzilla Warrior might be very stronger so I think I should take one of my best monsters with me, Obsidius and Krystalak I walk into the Monsters Den and saw a crystal monster sleeping on the ground snoring very loud so I whistle at the monster and it woke up and roar at me angrier.

"Well sorry for waking you up but we are going on a little 'Hunt'," I said with a serious tone, unfazed by the rude roar I raise my hand to it and it came closer to me and smell my hand he growled and put its head up to my hand and I started to have blue runes around me and then had the same runes form on my body, now we are bonded now, both I and Kystalak will be a lot stronger.

"Now where is your brother"

Then the ground to shake and saw rock started to move to form the monster I was looking for when his odd transformation his opens his eyes to look at me "that's one way to make a hell good entrance, Obidius" I giggled and it looks at me funnier, the Stone Golem Monster bind down to have better look at me. "Ahem, Obsidius I need your help for a Hunting mission, please land me your power" he did a low growled and bow its head to me and I put my hand on his rocky head and the same runes where around me again and when the bonding was done I took my hand off his head and he looks at me again.

{What are we Hunting} Obisidius growled.

"It's a Godzilla Warrior"

{So one of your Species} he growled with a rise rock eyebrow?

"Yes sort of," I said.

{What are we waiting for let's Kill this Godzilla Warrior} Krystalak said, inpatient

"Okay Let's get started" I walked out the den with Obisidius and Krystalak right behind with an evil grin.

**Humphrey Pov.**

Ok after a shower and some little some touch-ups on my hair make it like pretty much like the Super wolf comics I use to read when I was at the foster home I looked at the mirror and then notice how stupid I look then decided just to comb it down and just put some deodorant on and put on some jeans my hoody and I was good to go.

'I wish they didn't make me go so I didn't have to spend so much time on myself' *sigh*

"Peer Pressure," I said while grabbing my keys and leaving my apartment.

And look at my phone for locations for Southline Street and I was off.

**Kate Pov.**

The girls and I just got to the party and it was exactly in the forest for some reason but well least was here I park my car by Alex's house but the number of cars that were here there was hardly anywhere to park for anyone else only spots the only spots was on side of the road which did had some car on it.

There were lights in the forest that seemed to be leading to the main party so we got out of the car and started to go in the forest and the sound of people yelling and music playing we were getting close.

After turning around we were now at the party with many people either talking or dancing or making out on the ground

"This looks fun haha," Holo said with a nervous laugh while we're walking. I noticed there were some kids that even went to the school we go to and some were giving us weird looks then we finally saw some familiars faces it was Garth and the guys but no Humphrey.

"Hey guys," Mooch said waving his hands in the air we got there.

"Finally some familiars faces" Amanda said

"Tell me about it, this party is crazy," Garth said with his arms crossed.

"W-where is Humphrey," I asked shyly.

"He did say he be here but just keep us out trouble which I now know what he now meant," Salty said looking around.

"Hm yeah, hey is anyone thirsty," Amanda asked.

"Sure," everyone said.

**Amanda Pov.**

I smiled and went to nearby food and soda strand and order everyone and grab but It was a little too much to carry.

"Need Help," Someone said I looked behind me it was Humphrey.

"Humphery, Yes I would like some kind of help hehe" I chuckled and gave most of the soda to him.

Both carry soda and walking back to the group I thought about making some convention

"So Humphrey did your parents let you come to this" I started.

He looked at me with a death glare but he then eases down and took a breath of air "they probably wrote, ... if they were alive" he said brutally and look a little sad.

My ears droop "Oh, sorry for reminding you about them it wasn't intent-" I said.

"Don't worry about it sometimes it's good to remember them but it's all behind me now," he said closing his eyes while smiling.

"I hate to ask but how did they… die" I asked nervously.

"They were killed by a monster," He said hardly.

"Oh, sorry for your lost," I said.

"I know it's okay really," Humphery said with a warm smile.

Something about that smile made my chest futter a little I look away with a slight brush on my face.

"HEY HUMPHREY" Mooch yelled waving his hand catching both of us attention "he is something," I said with eye twitch

"heh tell me about," Humphrey said walking to the group giving mooch his drink and give it to his other friends and Lilly while I give it to the rest of the group.

"So you did came," Salty said.

"Yeah but don't get me wrong I just came to keep all of you out of trouble," Humphrey said while looking a couple making out under a tree and his ear twitched and looked back at us.

"I knew you would come" Kate rushed towards and tackle him almost.

"Okay get off, get off," Humphrey said to her which she did but it took a little bit.

"So Humphrey you like my dress," Kate said spinning around showing more of her dress.

Humphery was starring a bit too much which got an elbow from Mooch.

"Ahem Its good on you," he said clearing his throat.

I started to feel a little jealous but why should I feel jealous I bearing know Humphrey but… *flashback of his smile* maybe I do like him a little... I look away from the scene and saw the kissy couple were going to take their party into the forest and roll my eyes.

**Couple Pov.**

"Come on I know a quiet place," the girl said taking the guy by his hand

"Okay"

After a little distance, we started to kiss again but more roughly and the guy started doing work on her shirt now in the bra they started to kiss again with the guy now taking his shirt off but they stop kissing and heard a branch slapping noise the girl and the boy stop and looking around didn't see anything now both of them getting scared then they heard growls in the forest and then saw red eyes in the dark then they saw it the Monster jump them with both them screaming.

**Humphrey Pov.**

After an awkward scene, the group was talking about weird stuff that other people did at school while I just sat on the ground slipping on my MTD, then we both heard a scream.

"Can they just do it a little quieter?" Holo said with unamused

"I don't know about that, that didn't sound like moaning or a sex scream to me," Salty said which everyone and I were now looking at him.

"How you know that," I asked which he just says nothing looking away.

Then I feel a shocking feeling and drop my drink which the group looked at me.

"What's wrong Humphrey," Kate asked.

"We need to get out of here," I said.

"Why?" Garth said.

The group was now looking at me with a confused look but then a roar was heard and a monster of the woods making some of the party-goers run for safety.

"That's why," I said getting up

The monster looked like he was looking for something looking around and then stop on me and growled and run at me.

"GO NOW," I said pushing the group out the path of the monster.

"What is that," Kate said while running

"It's a Kystalak," Garth said running with her

I looked back and saw the monster right behind us and it chomps on my tail and tossing me out from the group

"HUMPHERY" the group yelled

I was tossed couple feet from the group making me roll on my back getting up and saw the group by the forest looking at me with worrying looks.

"JUST GO tsk DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME" I yelled back

"WE NOT LEAVING YOU" Kate yelled back again

"Well well look what we got here," a feminine voice said I look at the other side of the forest and saw a stone golem monster with a female Godzilla Warrior on its shoulder with other monster that grab my tail was now beside her

"Shit," I said to myself.

"So you the Godzilla Warrior that kill my Master'sSuper Zillas"

"Master, Super Zillas, What are you talking about," I said at the female Godzilla Warrior

"Don't worry about it too much you be dead by the time you have to," she said with evil smile

"Oh really," I said getting up looking at them.

"BLAST HIM," She said and then the monster was charging up an attack.

"Shit" I cursed trying to get out the way but It was too late I was hit by two directly beams of energy making a dust cloud.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Wow a cliffhanger something rare from me heh Humphery is in a sticky situation will he get out of this one or will he fail to do so while protecting his friends find out in the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy this chapter took me a little bit but I got it done well if you like what you see favorite or follow the story, more great chapters are coming soon well I see ya in the next one bye.**


	6. Somtimes you lose some

**Kate Pov. **

I saw the monster grab Humphrey and threw him and watch Humphrey fall on his back and then the Monster jumped and landed by a Stone Golem Monster with a female wolf but I then notice she was different she had a tail of a lizard and spikes on her back she was Godzilla Warrior, and she was sitting on the Stone Golem's shoulder with her legs crossed looking at Humphrey.

"Master, Super Zillas, what you talking about" Humphrey yelled at the female Godzilla Warrior while getting up and facing them.

"Don't worry by the time you have to worry you be dead" she yelled back which made me and others froze when she orders the monsters to blast him with beams and directly hitting him making a big smoke cloud.

"NO" I yelled I try to run after him but was stopped by Amanda and Garth grabbing me by the arms.

"No Kate don't its too late," Amanda said.

I felt weak in my legs and then my leg gives out and tears in my eyes I started to cry feeling like I helpless to save Humphrey what can I do.

Then I heard a humming noise I look up where it was coming from, it was coming from the smoke cloud with a blue light in it, the humming got faster and louder and then a figure coming came out the cloud, it was Humphrey but not just that he had spikes on his back which was glowing blue and a lizard tail just like the female Godzilla Warrior.

The Humming then got intense now Humphrey did something that amazed all of us, he blasts a blue beam at the monster but the golem monster uses his arm to deflect the beam away from them.

"You quite strong I have to admit that," The female Godzilla Warrior said unfazed.

"What? You Just relying on your two bodyguards do all the work, you just hiding like frightened Zilla," Humphrey said with a small smirk.

*sigh* "Master didn't tell me that I was facing a juvenile Godzilla Warrior, thinking so high about thinking because thinking they can cancel out attacks argh" she scoffed

"Heh, sorry for being so immature and for one I didn't see lift a finger just your monsters friends seem to do all the work," Humphrey said

"Not yet, I just here to see if you worth my time"

"Then let's see then," Humphrey said back while taking a fighting stance

"He's not seriously going to take on those monsters by himself is he," Mooch said.

"Even if he is Godzilla Warrior he's dead," Garth said while glaring at Humphrey.

"Then we need to do something," I said with tears in my eyes.

"Even if we have something to do, we still don't stand a chance against a fast and an agility monster and a monster that's is made out rock and two monsters that can bring a city in ruins under two hours, so not a good idea so all we can do is watch," Garth said with crossed arms

Everyone knows that Garth was right but I want to do something I looked back and saw that Humphrey same stance waiting for the monsters to do something.

"Who's first," Humphrey asked glaring at them

"Can't wait to die I see" The girl grinned.

"You can say that or… can't wait to kick some monsters ass" Humphrey said while smiling and cracking his knuckles.

"Okay then, Kystalak you up to show this juvenile that we mean businesses," the female Godzilla Warrior said commanded and the crystal monster roar and jumped and now face to face with Humphrey.

"You can do it, Humphrey!" Amanda yelled by me

"WHAT THE HECK, ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF HERE" Humphrey yelled back to us

With his back turn, the crystal monster was about to attack "HUMPHREY WATCH OUT" I yelled making him turn back but was met by a dropkick from the monster making him flung couple feet from the monster, then the monster chase after Humphrey with since speed before he hit the ground the monster elbow Humphrey in the left side of his face making him brushed through the dirt.

The monster smiled at Humphrey with a hungry look and started walking towards him. We had to do something but I couldn't, I had to watch the monster grab Humphrey by his hoody and slam him into the ground repeatedly making him grunt in pain after several blows the monster then threw him closer by the Female Godzilla Warrior walk towards him.

"All talk but no bite" She scoffed and she then stomped on him making him yell pain.

"You must like getting stepped on don't you" she smirk and stomped on him again but with more strength making him yell louder

"Useless" *wam* "Pathetic" *wam* "A Waste of Space" *WAM* after the final blow Humphrey body went limp.

"I seriously don't see why my Master would waste my time with damage, shattered and torn, juvenile Godzilla Warrior," The Female Godzilla Warrior said to the weak Humphrey

"Here I thought you were a challenge for us," She said getting off him. "Come boys Let's go guess he not worth our time, crystal monster roared the golem monster and he follows her into the woods.

After they left I rocket at there with others "Humphrey" I said, no answer, "Humphrey say something" I said again with tear flowing out my face.

"Kate gets out the way" Garth try to push me out the way but I refused still glue by his side but Mooch and Shakely pulled me off him.

Garth put his head towards his chest and did sigh a relief "good news, He still breathing" he said getting.

"The Bad news," Salty asked

"The bad news, if he doesn't get any treatment he will die, Mooch, can you carry him to my truck" he nodded and lift him without a problem and we ran to the forest until he saw the abandoned road and quickly got him in the truck.

"You guys better head home I handle everything here," Garth said while carefully putting Humphrey in the other seat and heading to the driver side.

"NO I'm coming with him," I said glaring at him

"No, you need to go back home I know a good place to take him and tomorrow I take you all there but now you need to go home"

"I SAID I'M NOT LEAVING HIM" I yelled now eye to eye with him

*sigh* "I'm not arguing with you Kate I should be on the road now go home let me handle this," Garth said harshly.

"Come on Kate we need to go," Holo said taking my hand and leading to the car"

I stared at Humphrey's unconscious body with a tear ran down my face 'please don't die' I thought,

I was looking out the window look at the pasting homes and trees, when I was home I opened my door and my parents were playing some board game.

"Kate how the party," they both asked.

"..."

My dad looked at me "did something happen"

"Humphrey got hurt" I responded

"What happened"

"A-a monster hurt him very badly that's not all he was a Godzilla Warrior whatever Garth said he is," I told them they were surprised at the fact that Humphrey was a Godzilla Warrior but didn't question about it.

They both hug me and hug them back

"Garth took him to the Hosptial"

**Humphrey Pov.**

I woke up and looked around and it looks like I was in a truck or car then I heard a voice

"Hey you up"

"Garth?"

"Stay with me okay we almost there"

"Whe-where"

"To a Monster Hosptial"

I then felt light-headed and fell into a deep sleep and after while I woke up again I was surrounded by wolves and what I could still sense was Monsters they all were doing something tome until one the wolves move a machine above my chest and then I felt a warm feeling "there we go that should speed up his healing process a bit" one of the Monster said. The warming was nice and was making me sleepy and fell asleep again but no until I heard a voice.

"I see you again soon, my son"

**OOF a cliffhanger yet again and ouch Humphrey got beat to a pulp quite reality and he has parents but I thought they were killed you say so then who raise him or was they killed, or were they even his real parents but let's see in the next chapter that one is going be a fun and we will see some familiar faces maybe poke poke nudge nudge ;) also we will learn about some biology and abilities about Godzilla Warriors in that chapter too.**

**... man this plot is going go every way I sway I hope it makes sense, I guess that's why its called 'fanfiction' anything can happen lol**


	7. Get Up and Dust Yourself Off

**Kindred Pov.**

I was so happy that was able to defeat that weaken excuse of Godzilla Warrior, all talk no bite

{Did I do a good job, Kindred} Kystalak asked smiling.

"Heck yeah you should do a number on that Godzilla Warrior" I replied.

{Yes} he said doing a fist bump.

While we were walking back I felt someone was following us and I wasn't the only one both Kystalak and Obsidius notice looking at each side of the forest we soon walked a small clearing but the weird thing was it was laid with logs that were once trees and with the smell of dead flesh in the air. Both Obsidius and Kystalak walk either side by me like in a protective position, walking through the damaged and cut down tree both of us saw where the smell was coming from it was dead deers and dead squirrels and rabbits

"What the fuck happen here," I asked walking closer to my monster friends

{No idea not liking one bit though} Kystalak retorted.

{Guys, Look} Obsidius said pointing at someone kneeling down.

"It looks like one of the Super Zillas that Master lost Let's go get hi-" I retorted but was interrupted by Obsidius.

{No he different, just around you he destroyed a section of the forest and killed so many creatures he in a killing frenzy} he proclaimed looking at Super Zilla

I looked back at the Super Zilla and saw that it was looking at us and got up and glaring at us! {Get behind us, Kindred} Obsidius commanded while the Zilla roared.

{Carrnaaaggge} It roared and charged at us which Krystalak quickly bash him making him hit the ground but it got up and try scratch Krystalak but he the dodge attack and shot a crystal beam in his face while the Zilla recovering from the attack Krystalak drop kick hitting the Zilla into the some fallen trees and dirt making a ditch where he landed but it didn't take long for the Bloodlust Zilla to get up.

{Caaarrrrnnnaaagggeee} The Zilla roared more louder.

Krystalak fazed by the roared had to cover his ears, the Zilla took this time to attack him by lash his chest.

{"Krystalak"} Obsidius and I yelled.

The Zilla stop his attack and lick the blood off his claws and we both the sound of bone crunching the Zilla was growing the same crystal spikes that Krystalak had!

Obsidius shoulder charged {HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER} He shouted charging at the monster hitting him and Obsidius jump and slam into the ground while I went to help Krystalak

Krystalak had three bad scratch marks on his chest. "Krystalak are you okay," I asked worryingly

{Don't- worry about me} he growled holding his chest in pain.

"I can heal you" I insisted.

{No I do it, you go help Obsidius I be fine} he said.

I look into his eyes and I nodded and change my Godzilla form and ran to Obsidius aid.

Obsidius had the Zilla by the neck, but he quickly got out the chokehold by demolishing his arm and jump on him lashing him in his rocky shoulder on his other arm but I was able to knock down him with a Nuclear Breath

Obsidius quickly regenerated his lost arm and both of us got into a battle stance, as usual, the monster got up and growled at us.

He then looked at a pebble in front of him and he held his hand and amazingly the rock moved and the rock and more rocks gather and form around his hands making fighting gloves like.

"Crap, this isn't going be an easy fight" I asserted looking at the Zilla. {He has my abilities so now what do we do} Obsidius inquired.

"We fight we can take him if we work together" I insisted.

{So tell me how we do that he going copy your abilities too}

"So we don't use abilities to beat him" I started.

{Ah, hand to hand combat I get you} he said with a grin.

The Zilla ran at us and jumped in the night sky and came down with claws out and aiming me but Obsidius stopped him by grabbing his leg and bash on the ground and threw aside while I ran with tremendous speed and slap him with my tail but it just made him finched he came back and try to swipe me with his claws. I had a hard time dodging the attacks but as soon he stopped I jumped behind him and kick him in the back-breaking of his crystals on his back he turns around try biting but I was able to elbow him to Obsidius when he was close he grabs the Zilla and slam his head into the ground.

"Is… he...dead" I said trying to catch my breath.

{I think he is} Obsidius reassured but the Zilla weakling got up again!.

A black aura surrounds the Zilla with red killer eyes the Zilla growl a low growl and the black aura was getting thicker around us and the Zilla, we saw the damage we did on it was healing up with the black fog cover some of the major wounds.

The Zilla fazed out and in now by me, I try to block the coming attack but the Zilla punch through my protection and knock my back into Obsidius knocking us down on the floor, the Zilla was going finish us off with claw swipe but got shoulder bash by Krystalak making the Zilla flew into the forest.

{"Krystalak"} we yelled happily.

{We need to get out of here} Krystalak insisted grabbing my hand to get up and Obsidius.

{For once, I agreed} Obsidius said taking me and putting me on his shoulder and both Obsidius and Krystalak ran into the other side of the forest.

"Go to Monstuno City we be safe there" I commanded and they nodded and ran faster to the location.

**No Ones Pov.**

Carnage came from the creator and glare at the Three Monster running to the forest, Carnage growled and ran into the forest after them.

**Morning at a Monster Hosptial **

**Humphrey Pov.**

I was woken by a door shutting I slowly open my eyes and got blinded by the morning sun

"I Hate Mornings" I groaned and got up

I fully open my eyes and rubbed them, then I notice that I wasn't in my apartment but in a hospital room with white walls and white shining floors, "what the" I whispered. I sit up and slight pain fill my ribs I look down and saw I was bandaged up, "what the heck happened last night" I asked myself getting up weaker I slowly walk to the bathroom but then notice there was another bed on the other side of the room.

"Great not only I'm in a hospital, but I also have a stranger as my roommate can this day get any better," I said in a most sarcastic voice I could make.

The will to go the restroom was getting stronger so I sped walk to the bathroom and open the to be met with an unlikely sight, There was a girl either changing her underwear or taking them off but I didn't want to know, she noticed me both of us was shocked at the situation we are in, I looked down and saw her clothes scatter on the floor and look at her again she had white fur with black fur covering her hands and face and her eyes were green with oddly a spike-like scythe on top of her head with hourglass shape with medium size breast, it's not I look or anything, just giving a description.

"Heh om, I should have knocked," I chuckled nervously interrupted the awkward silence and slam the door.

I instantly ran to the bed and hide my face in embarrassment with mentally hitting my head, then the door open and it was the girl again but with clothes on but with a very embarrassed face I got up and face her, "Hey hum, Sorry about that It's my fault I should of a knock" I started.

"I-Its okay… I didn't know you were awake yet" she said with her face down.

"Okay, since you out the bathroom," I said as I dashed to the room.

"Duty calls," I said again slamming the door

*couples of the minutes later*

I got out and walk to a drawer and open it and saw my original clothes and saw my hoodie was damaged with holes

"What happen to you," the girl asked worryingly.

I throught of something to say but I couldn't, but I just can't tell I'm a Godzilla warrior right off the bat even though I have so little memory on what happened the last night I sighed.

"I… what the heck is that," I said hearing sounds down the hall and then it got closer and then the door slam open and saw Kate and Mooch was in the doorway looking around for me when they saw me Kate ran at me.

"HUMPHREY, YOUR ALIVE" Kate cried jumping on me.

Crying in my shoulder Garth and the others came in getting a little glare from Amanda "what the heck are you guys doing" I asked with Kate hugging me still, "well we are your friends silly, we all care for you" Holo said smiling at me.

"Yeah without you, we are just… a hotdog without the ketchup" Shackley retorted.

"Whos this" Lilly said looking at the girl.

With everyone now looking including Kate was looking at her, with the girl getting scared "M-my name is Trisha" she said shyly.

"You know Humphrey or something?" Mooch asked Trisha.

She shook her head no shyly and then looked at me for second and then at the floor in embarrassment. I sense anger and jealous of Kate and Amanda and there glaze, I turn to see Kate the group glaring at me. "What," I said.

"Did something happen between you two I have to know?" Kate asked with a jealous tone.

"No"

"Then why can't she look up at you in the eye while not bushing" she retorted still a jealous tone

"She just shy, we didn't do anything, I did walk in while she was in the bathroom but that's it" I argued.

"I-it true it, not his fault, he didn't know" Trisha assured shyly.

"Shut up, I'm not talking to you!" Kate yelled a little too harshly making Trisha 'eep'

"HEY, don't talk to her like that," I said getting mad.

"Oh, you protecting her now," she said back angrily as well.

"Kate I don't know why your jealous it's not like we dating or anything, I don't know why you see 'us' like that, we aren't going happen ever. .story" I said aggressively getting in my mood again, with my words being spears to Kate, Kate looked at me with tears in her eyes and then ran out of the room. 'Shit I did it again' "Kate I didn't mean," I started but the door shut.

I sighed and lay sat in an armchair with my head in my hands.

"Are you going to get her" Mooch said.

"Why… the damage is already done" I said in a depressed tone.

"I-I'm S-sorry w-what If I d-done anything," Trisha said sadly shyly.

"It's okay Its not your fault… it's my fault… *sigh* I will be back" I said getting up putting my shirt on and pants and my torn hoodie walking to the door.

"You going get her," Amanda asked.

"Yes," I said leaving the room

'I need to start to think about what I'm going say sometimes before saying' I throught walking down the hall seeing through the room to room, in the room was another Monster like some I know by the smell of them and some I don't know like a bunny or rabbit walking around and one wink at me when I went by, I rolled my eyes, or a serpent-like fish slitter around smile nicely while smile weakly back and continue back on slitter to her room.

'Is this Hosptial fill with monsters?' I thought to myself.

I finally reach an elevator I push a button and got in with a Titansaur warrior and another one of those monsters I never saw before one looks like a wolf but have a spike on his chest and hands.

I glare at the Titansaur knowing my 'history' with them but he didn't seem to notice my glare I push a button to the first floor and the awkward silence until the ding and the doors open and saw that was at the lobby both me and the two monster walk two going the separate ways where I went to find Kate, hope she didn't go far.

**Kate Pov.**

I ran out the room to the lobby and lay outside on a bench balling my eyes out and with some stares at me but I didn't care.

"Stupid why all boys are since idiots" I cried to myself.

I cried there for a minute or two then a familiar voice spoke up "may I sit here" I looked up to see Humphrey with a little smile at me.

"Hmph" I pouted not wanting to talk to him but he sits on the bench anyway making me scoop at the other end of the bench away from him.

"Listen, Kate, I'm sorry for raising my voice at you it was not called for" he apologized greatly.

"You said it yourself, you won't like me and you never will," I said with sadness with tears in my eyes looking.

"Kate," He said and grabbed my hand "I just not want to be looking for that kind of a relationship, not yet with all this right now me being a monster and whatever," He said softly.

"I don't care about you being a Godzilla Warrior, the only thing I care is YOU, I like you Humphrey, a lot" I confessed.

"You like me?" he asked and I nodded smile wiping my tears

"When you were hurt by those monsters I was worried, so worry that you will never come back to me and the others I thought you going to die, and I can't live without, we can't live without" I corrected looking at him.

"Sorry I made all of you worry" he apologized.

"Humphrey, we all care for you, if you didn't we would leave you in that forest and let you die!" I said with a shaky voice at the end.

"Kate…" He just said looking at me.

"I like you a lot Humphrey and don't say anything else," I said looking in his eyes and getting close to him

I was getting closer and closer to him, both of us looking into our eyes, inching closer I shut my eyes waiting for him…

"Humphrey is that you," I male voice said taking us out of our moments and we looked at a male, the male had doctor coat with spikes or plates and a tail like Humphrey but his spikes look bigger even some looked like were damaged.

"Do I know you?" He asked in a regular tone.

"You don't remember your father," he said which both caught both of us off guard

Humphrey growled but some like monster growl "You, not my father, my parents were killed by a monster when I was young" Humphrey growled "I know I was a little late on saving them" He said sadly.

"So you the one who send that monster, to killed them" Humphrey growled loudly getting up from the bench.

"Course not, let me explain I bring you and your lady friend, for my lunch break and I will explain everything," he said

I then notice that the rest of the group came out and saw the scene and Garth ran between them "what going on here" he asked looking at the male Godzilla Warrior and Humphrey.

"I see made a lot of friends too Humphrey, they can come too," the Godzilla Warrior said walking away.

"Should we go?" Garth asked.

"No-"

"I am hungry for a good burger or two" Mooch interrupted Humphrey and follow the Godzilla Warrior.

"Wait, Mooch, argh FINE," Humphrey said in defeat following Mooch with me by him and Amamda with the rest of the group even the Trisha girl was with us I guess Lilly or Holo invited her along with us.

**Humphrey Pov.**

We were following the other Godzilla Warrior, something in me say not to trust him but he doesn't look bad nor have any evil thing about him but I'm not putting my guard down but he is a doctor, I was going talk to him so I walked away from Kate and Amanda and walked past Mooch now walking with the Godzilla Warrior.

"Where you taking us to eat," I asked glaring at him

"Oh a little diner little ways here its where your mom works," he said not even looking at me.

"Ehm"

We walk a little more until he stopped in front of a building "this is it, Mia's Goods" he said the name of the restaurant.

"What are we waiting let's get in," Mooch said running in

"He quite a character isn't he," The guys said chuckle a little

"You have no idea" I retorted follow him with the group behind me.

"When we are all in a waitress saw and smile at the Godzilla Warrior. "Ah Waren, good to see you again" she greeted but she then saw 'what we have here wargh" He asked with a seductive tone making my very uncomfortable and glares from Kate and Amanda

The waitress had black bat-like ears with a spikey that slam on the floor making a weird raddle noise when she saw me 'A Nargacuga Waitress great'

"Well he is my son," he said hugging me with his left arm.

"He sure does have your looks rrrggh" the waitress purred.

"We would like to have a place seat, Please" Amanda retorted knock her out her dazz looking at me.

"Ahem how many is there"

Waren started to count, "nine, no wait ten" he corrected himself seeing Trisha shyly looking around.

"Okay follow me," she said motion us to follow her.

she took us to a booth that can be filled with surprises me with a both that can seat ten people

Holo and Lilly got first in the both with Lilly sitting by the window and Holo sitting by her with Amanda, Kate and then me on the other said was Shakely across from Lilly and Salty with him, Garth, Walden, Mooch, and Trisha sitting in front of me

"Is there anything I can start with you drinks, coffee, water?" the waitress asked politely

Everyone asked for a drink beside me the waitress asked me if I want something but I declined.

"Okay I let you order and I come back later" She said to everyone and then looked at me "see ya handsome," she said while blowing a kiss at me I looked away with the anger and jealously was coming from Amanda and Kate.

With others talking about different the only ones that were quiet were Trisha, me and the Walden guy but laughing at some mooch's jokes he then looked at me.

"You okay son" he asked.

"I not your son"

"Listen I think I have some explaining I got to do, Humphrey I really your father the wolves that raise you was your bodyguards" he explained.

"Bodyguards?" I started.

"Yes, they were acting like your parents, we hire them to protect you from someone" he retorted.

"Someone, who," I asked not getting what he saying.

"Nazo," he said with a fearful expression.

"Nazo?"

"Yes he a bad Godzilla Warrior, power-hungry, controlling, and very evil with a capital E," he said.

"So why protect me from him"

"He would kill baby Godzilla Warrior that has a B rank power rating or higher," he said with all seriousness.

"Power Rating?"

"Power Rates is a rating that tells how she or he is going be stronger or not" he answered.

"So what was my," I asked curiously.

"A SS Power Rating, the most powerful rating of all"

"What!"

"I know its a surprise isn't it," he said but I wasn't looking at him I was looking at another person the Godzilla Warrior that beat me up in the woods, It was her she just walked in being greeted by one of the waitresses, she give a smile to them and being lead to a seat right by us, and she must sense me looking at her she saw me and grin "fancy meeting you again," she said in a bratty tone that can make me more madder than ever.

I got up and Kate and the group looked at me "WHAT YOU DOING HERE" I yelled making a scene.

"Same as you getting something to eat," she said looking a the menu.

"Wheres you two bodyguards," I asked angrily

"Oh they outside waiting for me," she said still looking at the menu

"Wait are yo.." Kate started.

"Yep, I'm the one who beat up your boyfriend," she bratty said.

"You didn't do anything all you did was stomping on my and called me stuff you" Amanda retorted.

"You still one that," She said rolling her eyes, I then sudden urge to kick her ass walking to her but was stopped by an unlikely person.

"Don't hurt her, she's my friend!" Trisha said standing between her and me

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Yo guys, Too Lazy G, bring you another chapter, a long and eventful chapter (I was bored), a new enemy, new lady friend for Humphrey ;) a confession from Kate and Humphrey has a dad and a mom that we didn't see yet. whaaaat! Lol hope you like this chapter and you like what you see here make sure you follow or favorite so be up to date every time I upload a chapter, also leave a comment telling me how you like the story so fall or something I will be reading them :) Okay I got to go and get started on the next one seeya there, Lazy out!**


	8. Be the hero they deserve

**UPDATE, I made some small changes and did some grammar checks**

**Humphrey Pov.**

****I got out my seat facing the girl, "YOU!" I growled but she was looking at me unfazed "You know that I have a name and that is Kindred" she said looking at me with unamused.

"Heck I care what you are," I said raising my fist to punch her but a blur got in between me and the bitch and I had to stop my fist midway and saw it was Trisha which she was wide eye from the fist that was inches from her face.

"What the heck you doing," I asked not the mood while withdrawing my fist

"Don't hurt her" She pleaded.

"Huh why I shouldn't," I asked again, getting angry.

"Because I'm the only family she has left" Kindred intervened which hit me a little

"What," I said

"I'm her only family our parents were killed by my master, Nazo"

"Nazo" Walden said in shock.

"Yes"

"Sorry to hear that but why serve him if he killed your parents" Kate questioned

"Trisha… she has been cursed and been having these terrible nightmares"

"Nightmares, huh," Garth said while rubbing his chin.

"I heard about this somewhere, Darkrai the nightmare monster" Garth assumed and Kindred nodded.

"He said if I served him he would give a relic called the lunar wing but for now Trisha stays in the hospital where she can be safe" Kindred explained.

"So what does he want with Humphrey," Garth asked.

"I don't really know but he wants him dead" she answered

"Does it have to do with his power rating?" Walden asked.

"His power rating, probably not sure," she said unsure

"He scared of him" Walden smiled and close his eyes

"Why should he be afraid of him," she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Hehe my son is a SS power rating monster the rarest and most powerful rating ever" he chuckled while putting an arm around me which I try get out of.

"What," everyone said.

"There no way we easily defeated him back in the forest," she said in shock

"Don't remind me," I said with an unamused tone

"Yeah sure he may not have a lot of experience in fighting but he has so much potential, probably after that fight, his endurance went up a lot with a lot of training he might be able to defeat Nazo" Walden theorized smiling?

I huffed "I don't need training" Everyone looked at me.

"What"

"You need to get stronger," Walden pause and look around, "how about training so you protect your friends here from trouble" proposed"

"Yeah you always say that you want to keep us out trouble" Mooch retorted with a grin

"Yeah but you guys don't really need me to get you out of trouble you can take care of yourselves," I remarked.

"Yeah, but as we said at the hospital we are friends and we stay together" Lilly replied.

I sighed because I know they were right even though I go out with this alone or try they would be right there behind and be at my side when I need them the most, and I will do the same.

"I guess" I responded "But I don't like this"

"That's not all…" Kindred said catching everyone attention

"After we were walking through the forest we encountered a Zilla," She said, making me freeze.

"A Zilla, but are those weak monsters, why you having trouble with single Zilla" Garth asked.

"This was no originally Zilla it was a super Zilla when we try to take it down somehow it copies are own abilities and somehow it mutates itself as well," Kindred said with fearful voice "I need your help" she proposed"

"Yeah no not happen" I declined quickly without giving a thought about it.

"What why" she whined which I look up and glared "why should help you did you forgot what you did to me"

"Well for follow orders, I had to get away from him somehow when he wanted someone to go out a take care of Godzilla Warrior I was the first one to take only to see my sister and get out of there" she tries to explain herself slamming her fist on the table making everyone to look at us.

My face darkens and gave her a cold stare "you forgot what you said to me" I said.

She pauses a minute until her ears folded sadly "oh" she said

"Besides the point, it's not my problem," I said turning my gaze somewhere else "you on your own"

Then a waitress came with a notebook and with a smile

"So you're ready to order," a waitress said.

"Yeah I would like a triple cheeseburger he said" Mooch order first

After everyone order everything was okay but with Kindred and Trisha talking and everyone was too but listen to Mooch stupid jokes that everyone seems to enjoy, I sighed and got up from my seat "Yo Humphrey where you going" Mooch asked seeing me leaving

"I going get some air" I replied still walking out

When I was outside I sit on the ground watching monster after monster passing some were glares and smiles from female monsters but I didn't give them notice to them then I heard the door opened and I thought it was Kate or Amanda but it was the doctor Walden "Something on your mind, son" he asked softly I was about to yell about not to call me son but stopped myself "you could say that"

"What is it?" he asked

"About you said about the people who raised me wasn't my parents but you are" I mentioned

"Oh yeah I guess that could be a hit on you right," he said

"How can it not, I grew up knowing my dead parents weren't real," I said

"A least you now the truth," he said "listen, Humphrey, I know I wasn't a good father, leaving you with someone that doesn't know what you really were and sorry for the bad times you had and I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most but I will never leave you again I promise you, will you give me another chance and I make it up to you," He said softly with a small smile.

"I-I guess," I said hesitantly. When I said that he hugged me "Thank you son" hugging me more. I was a little uncomfortable but for some reason, I hugged back and then I felt a small tear coming down from my chick but it was short-lived when the door to the restaurant slammed open and Shakely came out with a black eye falling over.

"Shakely what happens," I asked worryingly

"G-guys… bi-big guys" he said weakly.

"I heal him you go in and check out what's happen" My dad exclaimed while in progress healing Shakely "alright" I nodded and went in and saw table and chair scattered around with a guy holding Garth by the neck with Mooch and Salty on the floor and Kate and the girls being harassed by two other guys and the other customers hiding under the tables with some the waitresses

The Guy that had Garth by the throat saw me come in and grin evilly at me "heh this must be your friend" he chuckled.

"Y-you in trouble now f-fucker" Garth chuckled weakly with one eye open looking at the guy

I glared at the guy now piss off, looking at the guy that had Garth, I could tell he wasn't originally monster he was one of those monsters I been seeing around here, he was a different monster but humanoid, like Trisha, he was wearing a black and brown coat with a blue shirt with a hat that was backward, his skin was orange and scale, and tail what wagging around and then looked closely, it looked like he had a flare at the end of it, also he has wings that were folded.

"So you're the one that your little friends been talking about you don't look like much just like any other weakly I have seen" He smirked

"..."

"Not a talkable type eh," he said, dropping Garth on the floor walking towards me with each step he shakes the hold on the restaurant.

With me and him glaring at each other, he then laughs out loud "you sure got some guts kid LET'S SEE IF YOU STILL HAVE THEM AFTER THIS" he yelled the last part and did a powerful fire punch into my stomach, making me slamming against the wall.

"Humphrey!" I heard Kate yelling me my name but was stopped by The pervert frog monster "Its alright little lady boss will take 'good care' of him" the perverted monster said grinning evilly and her and the other girls,"HUMPHR-" Kate tried to call my name again but the perverted monster stopped her covering her mouth.

**No one Pov.**

With Humphrey laying against and the other thinking, he died but they were stunned to see him to just get up, then Narcugra Waitress ran to his side "You alright" She asked worryingly check him seeing if he was alright but Humphrey remove her hands from him and now walking to the fire dragon-like monster with a piss off look and fire in his eyes

Humphrey cracks his neck and glared "tsk, a wolf at my school hits harder than that, heh" Humphrey mocked.

The Fire Dragon monster then growled "METAL, RAZOR teach this WOLF a lesson not to miss with Gang Charizard" he commanded

"Tsk figures," Humphrey said annoyed getting ready for an attack

Fellow his command a jackal with a spike on his chest and hands and red metal bug with claws for hands getting in front Humphrey as they glared at him with him doing the same then the jackal monster made its first move making a ball of energy in his paw aim it at Humphrey.

Humphrey shields the ball of energy with his arms but was met by a kneel to the stomach from the metal and chaining it with an uppercut making him finch and the jackal charging at him with a glowing paw and with the bug monster doing the same trying to attack Humphrey from the other side.

Humphrey then did the unthinkable catching both monsters paw and claw and he smiled evilly and started glowing turning into his Godzilla form shock both of them "My turn" Humphrey pull both monsters making them run into each other and doing and small kick knocking the metal bug on the floor.

The jackal monster recovered quickly from the attack and jumped in and used a close combat attack but Humphrey had to dodge and block the multiple hits getting tired of blocking and dodging the jackal was able to hit Humphrey with one punch making him slide a little aways from him.

The jackal monster tried to keep the heat and charge at Humphrey, then Humphrey got on his hands and kneels with the jackal running towards with a glowing fist.

"HUMPHREY, NO" Kate yelled trying to get out the grasp of the frog monster

Humphrey used his Godzilla tail to slap the Jackal monster before he evenly got close, knocking him into a set of tables and chairs.

Humphrey glared at the metal bug monster which still on the floor "if I was you I would leave" he said coldly

He nodded and got up but his boss stops him.

"You useless little…" The Orange dragon grabbed the bug monster and tossed him with the jackal monster.

The orange looked at Humphrey with a very piss off the look which wasn't affecting Humphrey at all. He was crossing his arms.

"You think you beat me, you think I'm scared of a little puny Godzilla, take thi…" the Orange Dragon said before getting a punch in the stomach from Humphrey making the dragon monster fall over in pain and Humphrey went to the dragon monster and look him in the eye

"I think you should leave and stop picking on my friends, call off you men before I rip your wings and put them down your throat," Humphrey said with a little murdering intent in his eyes looking at the dragon monster in the eyes.

He gulped and nodded.

He got up and call his man and ran out of the building

Humphrey know that they were gone for the good he went to check on the others

"Note to self, Don't make Humphrey mad" Mooch joked.

"Heh, you guys alright"

"More or Less" Garth weakly said

All of them nodded but Mooch, Salty, and Garth were in bad shape since they had a hard time standing up.

*sigh* "I heal them," Kindred insisted, walking to them.

"Heh, a girl is finally going touch me" Salty joked.

"Trust me it is going be the last time I'm going ever touching you" Kindred spatted back while healing Garth and Mooch.

Humphrey then got tackle but two blurs, hugging him tightly.

"Humphrey!" Both Amanda and Kate said hugging him his hand on each side of him.

"Kate looked up at him with tears her eyes crying hasscstically "I-I thou-thought I lost y-you again" she cried in his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't try that stunt again" Amanda Scolded at him but crying as well

"Kate, Amanda, I'm fine you can let go" Humphrey trying to get away from the iron grip

"No!" they both said and Humphrey did a defeated sigh.

Then the door opens then a shock went throught Humphrey turns around shielding Kate and Amanda but he saw his dad and Shakely with an older female.

"Oh my gosh what happens in here," the older Godzilla Warrior asked looking around

"The Charizard Gang came to try rob the restaurant and these wolves try to stop them" the Naracuga Waities answered pointed at Humphrey and the group

The Lady looked at Humphrey until she froze and spoke "H-Humph, is that really you sweety" she said with a tear in her.

Humphrey raised an eyebrow "wha-"

"OHHH Humphrey it been so long, aw…. How mommy misses you" the lady hugging the life out of Humphrey.

"You can stop and put me down….oof," Humphrey said being drop on the ground.

"And who are these wolves"

"They're my friends"

"Humphrey, this is your mom" Walden introduce

"And my name is Mia nice to meet you kids" Mia greeted with a warm smile at the kate and the others as they did the same.

"Wow your mom is so nice, Humphrey," Mooch said to Humphrey.

As everyone were talking and clean up the restaurant and some of the waitresses and customer help when everything it was night time, everything was clean and in tip-top shape beside the wall which Humphrey apologize for a brunch of times to his Mom, Humphrey sensed sadness from Trisha and Kindred, and he same them staring at the now the night sky, he walks up to them and tip on Kindred shoulder"what's wrong with you two" Humphrey asked.

"Your mom and dad remind us about ours," Trisha said sadly look at Mia and Walden.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about, … your parents" Humphrey apologized.

"It's alright you, not the one who killed them so no worries.

"Yeah I know, I just wish I can do something" Humphrey retorted sadly

"It's fine really"

"I guess but still" Humphrey spoke back

"Humphrey, it's alright least we have each other" Trisha smiled at her sister

Humphrey nodded but he can sense some hurt in them he sighed.

"I'm not good at this, but I bet they don't want you two to suffer remember them all the time, sometimes it good to forgot but also its good to remember the good times if you remind yourself about them all the time you be depressed all the time, anyway just remember they both loved and they died protecting you, now you with us I guess, 'we' your family now," Humphrey said and smile at the final part while the back of his neck, both Trisha and Kindred looked at Humphrey for while until there glaze was broken by a yell from Walden telling it was time to go back the hospital.

After some goodbyes, they left the restaurant "Come again next time you kids and Humphrey and Walden, STAY out trouble

As they were walking back with Mooch Garth and Salty healed and back on their feet, with Mooch back in his cheerful mood back telling his weird jokes until..

Two monsters landed in front of their path.

"Miss Kindred are you okay we got your destress," Obsidius asked worryingly then he saw Humphrey glaring at them.

"Its Miss Kindred get behind us now" Krystal grabbing her putting between him and her.

"Obsidius, Krystal it's alright we friends now," she said grabbing their attention

"WHAT!" they both said.

"What a minute I thought the mission was to kill him"

"It… was…but I got a new mission for you two" she commanded.

"What is that," Obsidius said.

"This girl right next to me is my sister I want you two to protect me and her that's your new order" she commanded

They both nodded.

"At your command Miss Kindred"

"At ease," she said and they nodded and went there different ways.

"Phew, I had enough excitement for one day I'm going home what you guys," Mooch said in a tired"

"Yep Same," the group said as Lilly and Holo yawned

When the group reaches Humphrey's room the wolves left but not without long goodbyes from Kate and Amanda to Humphrey with the wolves gone Walden say night to Humphrey and left Trisha, Kindred and Humphrey alone.

" I don't know about you two but I'm going to sleep," Humphrey said sleepish

Humphrey took his hoodie off and then his shirt off before heading to bed.

Trisha and Kindred went to there side and got into there bed

But they couldn't sleep even Trisha afraid of having another nightmare, and for Kindred, it was cold in the room

"Kindred I don't want to go to sleep"

"I know but you need the sleep," she told her

"But I don't want to… the nightmares" Trisha whined.

They glanced at Humphrey's side with him sleeping peacefully and then Kindred got up and started to walk towards the sleeping Humphrey.

"What you doing, Kindred" Trisha whispered.

"I'm cold and you have nightmares how about we huddler with him" She insisted.

"Are you crazy what if he wakes up and sees us and gets the wrong idea" Trisha whispered back with the tomato face

"He fast asleep nothing will happen, what harm could possibly go wrong" Kindred insisted more.

"Uuhhh, fine" Trisha gave up and shyly walking to Humphrey

They both got both sides of Humphrey and when they did they felt warmth and weird sense of security as both of them hugging his arms like a teddy bear they both instantly went to sleep even Trisha and for the first time hoping she will have a good dream.

But Humphrey was up he opened his eyes sheepishly and saw the two girls hugging his arms asleep peacefully, he smiled and went back to sleep, he let this one side this time...

**AWW, what a good ending to this chapter, Hope you guys enjoy this story I'm going sleep as well, Night guys. *yawn* Lazy OUT!**


	9. Confessions

Last Night was a little crazy as I would say meeting my real parent, and an enemy became an f-f-friend dang that leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I look over and saw Trisha sleeping peacefully holding my arm and look to my other side saw Kindred doing the same. (How did I get in this mess) I throught to myself with one of my ear twitched.

*knock* *knock*

I heard knock on the window and saw the two monsters I fought in the forest, they open the window making some noise making the girls finch but they went back to their relaxed state.

{oops hope we didn't wake up the mistresses} The Crystal monster whisper getting in the room with the rock golem monster.

"What are you two doing here," I asked giving them a death glare.

{We here to talk to you Godzilla Warrior} the Golem Monster said.

"About what," I asked still looking at them.

{About how we going get rid of this Mutated Zilla} He responded.

"So pretty much you want my help, well sorry dude I got to go to school next week and if you guys can't beat him how can I be any of help," I said close eyes.

{What about them} He said pointing at the girls. {You want to fight to protect them, your other friends they believe in you that they can rely on you, you want them to die}

"No! I do want to protect them" I said.

{The faster we defeat this Zilla and Nazo this world can be in peace}

"Why you care about the world, do you take orders from Nazo," I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He glared at me {We only take order from Mistress and we do care we live on it god damnit!} he yelled making girls finch again.

{eh think we should be a little quiet not wake up the mistresses} the Crystal Monster said getting in front of his brother.

*sigh* "Fine I lend you a hand but after we defeat this Nazo guy and help Trisha with the lunar wing that's it no more favors," I said in defeat.

{wait how can Trisha sleep while still under Darkrai nightmares} the Crystal Monster asked in disbelief.

{he must have an ability disabler or something} The Golem Monster suggested.

"What," I said not understanding what the golem monster is saying.

{Well some Godzillas can disable abilities sadly our mistress doesn't have this ability it not rare that some Godzillas don't have this but besides the point, this is why we need your help} he said.

{he can copy other abilities, he already copies ours already the only way to beat him is with your ability disabler}

"Yeah yeah, I already said I would cool your butts," I said.

{Y-you will"} they said.

I nobbed

They nobbed back and there was silence in the room again the only sound was the girls breathe, I look at them for a while until I realized it I was... smiling.

{Is that a smile I see?} the crystal monster said in a mocking tone.

"Huh N-no" I denied

Out the corner of the eye, I saw the sun rising from the horizon, (guess its morning now) I throught to myself and looked at the girls again, and throught it may be the best wake them up now.

I shake one hand out Trisha reach and shook both of them awake

"HEY WAKE UP ITS MORNING" I yelled.

Kindred yawn and tackle me "five more minutes," she said sleepish hugging me, for Trisha, she rubs her eyes and looks at me and her sister and blushed "hey what you doing sis," she said with blushing cheeks.

"Getting comfortable," she said with one eye open looking at Trisha then I throught I saw her stuck her tongue at her then Trisha got made and then did what surprise me she hugs my arm and squeezes it looking down "I'm getting sleepy too again," she said with an embarrassed expression while looking at me and back to the ground couple of times.

The Monsters were looking at me with smug looks on there faces.

{you three look great together} the golem monster spoke and Kindred ear twitched and look back at the two monsters looking at me and her and her sister hugging my arms.

She withdrew her hand as fast and push me on the floor "what are you two doing here" she said in a commanding voice.

{we came here to talk to him but didn't know we see a show } the golem smirk.

"Just shut up," she said walking away.

With me, on the other hand, I was on the floor with twirls in my eyes Trisha was on the edge of the bed looking at me "are you okay Humphrey" she asked.

"Never better," I said still dazed.

{So Humphrey} The Golem monster spoke smack me out my dazed state {Thats your name}

"Oh yeah," I said. (I never said my name to these freaks)

{Well 'Humphrey' Its good to finally meet, sorry about the whole beating you up thing} the Crystal Monster said holding his hand up.

I glared at him but softly my expression "you think I would forgive you about that just like that, you can't just earn my trust that easy" I said then my glared at them again "I still can hold a grudge" I said with a most intimidating death look I could give make them both shiver making the crystal withdraw his hand

.

I closed my eyes again and got up from the bed and went to my drawer and open and saw my phone was in there I took it out and saw it was thirty percent power.

"How long has this been in here," I asked myself. I opened my phone with a four-digit code and saw I had a message from the group chat that Kate made and Kate herself.

I read the group chat first which was just boring stuff saying morning to each other than saw they going visit me in a while (wait do they have school)

But for Kate's message, she wanted to talk to me about something when she gets here… "what does she want?" I asked myself.

"What you talking about," Trisha said behind making me jump. "Oh sorry did I scared you," she asked embarrassed

"No, you fine just surprised me, just reading some stuff" I just said.

"What is this device," she said pointing at my phone. (she must be living under a rock or something)

"This a phone it lets you communicate with others" I explained.

"Wow! So cool, is that all can it do" she asked amazed.

"Nope that's just the surface of what it can do you search for stuff the internet, call, and my favorite thing play games," I explain showing her one of the games on my phone.

"Ohhh, so cool I want one," She said excitedly.

"I'm sure you do," I said with a light chuckle.

"I also want to…" she said, getting embarrassed all of sudden, "I want to talk to you on it, get to know you better," she said looking down blushing.

"Maybe someday I might buy you one," I said and she screamed and hugged me "you will?" she asked.

"Yeah why not, I might get on to sister too"

*ring* the phone rang scaring everyone in the room, making Trisha get off of me.

"Did I do something, does it defend you too?" she asked.

"No, heh someone is just calling me" I chuckle seeing the call ID is Garth?

"Be right back" I said as I exited the room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Humphrey, hey how you feeling," he asked, sounding like he was driving with voices and laughing in the background.

"Yeah, I guess, wait how you got my number," I asked annoyed.

"Kate give it out to everyone since we all a group"

*sigh* (really Kate)

"Ok, since when we were a group"

"Come on Humphrey stop being the lone wolf all the time" I heard Mooch in the background.

(guess he has it on voice chat)

"Anyway we just wanted to say that we coming to pick you up"

"Ah okay see ya," I said about to hang but Kate spoke up "Humphrey can I and you talk about something when we get there"

"Sure," I said hanging up.

"Tsh," I said walking going to meet them there.

**Kate and the group Pov.**

After Humphrey hung up, Kate sighs, "it's okay Kate you can do this" Lilly said trying to give her courage on confessing to Humphrey "Yeah but what if he says no" Kate asked sadly.

"Did he really say anything the first time you told him?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah but his dad messed up the moment," she said back.

"Oh well here we are Monsuno Hospital" Garth yelled back to us.

"Wait, can I first think about what I'm going tell him what I'm going to say" I said in a panic.

"Better think of something fast, Because we are here," he said pulling in a parking place"

Entering the hospital I can feel Butterflies in my stomach, today visiting hour was surprisingly quiet with some monsters were visiting some of their family members

"Grandma!" A young boy yelled, running towards an old female monster with horns and moss on her head.

I smiled at the heartwarming scene.

We continue to the desk and Garth check us in and we went deeper in the hospital till I smell a weird odor

"Well well what do you have here" a female voice said we look behind and Salty, Mooch, Garth, and Shakely looking at someone, I never thought we would see a succubus here, She looked with lewd look and walk with her hips going side to side she had blonde hair and just wearing a shirt that looked too big for her, she had D cup breast and hope she was wearing something down there.

"Wow I never thought I would see wolves here mhm," she said in a lewd tone walking in a circle looking at the guys, with them following her with heart in their eyes.

"Wow big boy, you've been here before" she asked Mooch. Then looking at Garth "wow you look so strong" she said and Garth blushed at her touching his muscle. She walked to Shakely "OOOH a shy one, I always like the shy ones" she said with a mischievous grin, then Salty was just panting like a dog "you might be a fun one" she smiled, licking her lips.

She then looked at us with a sour look. "Are any of these handsome boys yours"

"N-no" both Lilly and Holo shyly said.

"Good I be taking these lovely boys off of your hands, we going some fun times together"

"No-" Lilly said

"you not taking them anywhere" A familiar voice yelled.

Walking down the hall was Humphrey glaring at the succubus, "good thing I got here before it was too late"

"Humphrey, No she gets you under her spell too," I said worry

"Don't worry, I won't" He told me.

"Ooh another one, oh how about I just have fun with you instead I never had sex with a Godzilla Warrior before," she said walking towards Humphrey with him still standing glaring at her.

"You think I'm going be your sex slave you wrong" he said with a serious tone.

"Let's see about that," she said and she winked at him.

She winked again and again "what going on my charm isn't working" she said in a panic.

"Told ya,"

"H-how you doing that" she asked with anger in her voice.

"I can disable abilities somehow, don't know how but I can '' he just said. We then saw the guys that were drooling at the succubus just like that they turned back to normal.

"What the heck happened, Humphrey?" Garth asked.

"You were under the spell of a succubus" Humphrey answered.

But for Salty he was still drooling at the succubus "eh, I guess he always liked that" Humphrey chuckled.

"NO NO NO!" the Succubus yelled "how is this possible," she asked.

"Don't tell me, I just have the ability" Humphrey said in a half-mocking tone hold his hands up.

RAAGGH The Succubus growled in angry, while Humphrey looked at her with a serious expression and getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't tell me you're gonna fight her in here?" Garth said the considered tone

"I guess I am," He said glaring at the succubus waiting for her to attack.

The Succubus charged at Humphrey, changing into her real form midway charging at Humphrey, but Humphrey dodge her by moving to the left she used her claws to slash at him but failed to even touch him.

"So fast," Garth said in awe.

"You are very resistant and fast for Godzilla Warrior do you that well in bed" the Succubus said in a lewd tone still attacking him but she then somehow hit Humphrey leaving three claw marks on his cheek

He jumped away from the succubus.

"HUMPHREY, you okay" both me and Amamda yelled worrying about him.

"..."

"Humphrey?"

Low growls were coming from him, "you did it, now you fucking lowly sex demon" he said in anger...

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LOWLY, I SHOW YOU LOWLY YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD" she yelled back making a pink energy orb.

"Humphrey, watch out" we yelled.

"HEART ATTACK" she yelled firing the energy orb at him and I watch him getting overtaken by the energy blast"

(No don't not again please)

**Humphrey Pov.**

The Demon fire the blast at me and I stood waiting for the impact I cross my arm to block the blast when it hit I didn't feel anything for some reason I looked and saw like an invisible wall that forms in front me, It was light blue but it was clean showing the inside of the blast but then the blast got stronger I try my best to stand my grow with my feet in the ground siding from the force of the blast.

I heard a cracking noise and I saw my barrier was getting damaged. Then it shattered and it got through and hit me but the blast weakened a lot and it made a dust cloud around me.

**No one's Pov.**

"HUMPHREY" Kate yelled seeing Humphrey being hit by the blast.

"That serves him right calling me a Lowly Sex Demon" The Succubus grinned at the dust, but when the dust cleared a gray blur launch at her caught off guard, the blur stop in front of her and saw Humphrey in front with a punch but it was stopped inches from her face making her fall back.

"You lucky, very lucky that you a girl I don't go out hitting a girl," he told her with a serious tone withdrew his punch, and walk away with his hands in his pockets with the others following him but Salty was still staring at the Succubus but Holo grab his hand and join the others.

"So cool" the Snuccbus cooed looking at Humphrey with blushing cheeks.

As the group, the walking to Humphrey's room Kate was looking at Humphrey, Humphrey still had a piss off look on his face, she finally walk beside him and walked by him "Hu-Humphrey" she called making him stop. He looked at her with his expression softly a little but still looked annoyed.

"Hm"

"Can we talk about something?" Kate asked.

"Oh yeah, you wanted to talk to me," he said. "So what you do you want," he asked.

"I would talk in private please" Kate insisted.

Garth and the other walk past them "we go on ahead" he said with a smirk.

When they were out of sight Kate pulled Humphrey in a room with a stair that was used maybe when the elevator was out of order something like that.

"Okay we in a private place what do you want to talk mmhm" he was shocked by Kate's sudden action.

Kate's lips met Humphrey with her eyes shut tightly and Humphrey froze in place shocked they stay like this for a couple of seconds until Kate broke the kiss and looked away from a blushing Humphrey until she spoke.

"Humphrey, I have been wanting to do that for a long time," she said red-faced looking at him lovely.

"Ka-Kate" he just said in shock.

"Humphrey I just want to say is… I love you" she said with the reddest face of all.

"You love me" he repeated.

"Yes, very I want you to be my BOYFRIEND" she yelled blushing

"Kate…"

"I know you said you weren't looking for that kind of relationship but I now know why it just because you want to protect us and don't want to lose us" she explained.

"Kate"

"I know what you are and I accept what you are you, you are a great guy, you strong, smart, and also caring in your own sort of way" she went on.

"Kate"

"I like you since we were kids but I never had the guts to say anything fearing you would rejected me" she went on again starting to lose breath

"Kate calm down," Humphrey said stopping her.

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked.

She nodded "yes," she said with eyes tearing up.

"Is that so"

"It's alright you say no I understand but I just want you to know how I felt for a long time," Kate said think he would reject her.

"To be honest," he said catching her attention. "I feel the same way about you too," Humphrey said.

He smiled at her "Kate you're the reason why I fight even if the odds are against me I would fight until I can't fight anymore, not only you Amanda, Mooch, Salty Shakely, Garth, Holo, Lilly, Trisha and Kindred, You all are the reasons why I standing here right now"

"And Kate I-I Love you too," Humphrey said looking at the tan wolf smiling at him.

"Oh, Humphrey" she called out and tackle him and started to kiss him again.

With Humphrey up to a wall kissing Kate this time he was kissing her back, in the moment they fail to realize they were being watched in the window, she pushes open the door with much force making both Kate and Humphrey stop kissing and looked towards the open doorway.

"Amanda," they both said.

"KATE NO FAR" she yelled with a blushing cheeks

"Huh," They both said again.

"Humphrey I have something to say too, I Love you too"

"WHAT" He yelled.

Amanda charge at Humphrey and hug him and then kiss him on the lips as well "Amanda What are you doing"

Amanda stop and looked at her "I'm confessing my feeling to Humphrey as well I like him too." she said.

"Wait, You like him too," she said.

"Yeah, I sort of had a crush on him" she confessed.

"Wait, you and you both like me," Humphrey said pointing at Kate and Amanda.

They both nodded, he then froze again. "Humphrey you okay," they asked.

"Still wiping my head around the fact that two girls liked me" he answered.

They giggle at this, "wait, Amanda when did you fell in love with him" Kate asked.

"I fell in love with him since the party he told me some of his past and some other stuff and I sort of fell in love because of his smile"

Humphrey phoned then ranged

"What a way to spoiled a moment," Kate said annoyed

"Its Garth" Humphrey said reading the call ID.

"What does he need does he know we in a moment here" Amanda pouted.

Humphrey answered the phone.

"Humphrey come back to your room back your father wants you, he said it's important," Garth said thought the phone.

"Okay be right there," Humphrey said back.

"Hurrying by the way your father was it must be urgent," he said before he handed up.

"We need to go," Humphrey said heading toward the door and open. "Humphrey," both Kate and Amanda said.

"Can we have a quick kiss again"

"Sure" Humphrey smiled which Amanda been waiting to see again.

Humphrey gave both of them a quick kiss and both of them ran back to Humphrey's room

When they open the door they saw everyone looking at them including Walden.

"Humphrey, I hate being bad news but someone got attack by the Mutated Zilla," Walden said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well, Well look who returned back at it again, sorry I not updating but I finally got around doing this long chapter which surprisingly took 2 weeks to finish lol I tried to update a little more offer but in the meantime hope you enjoy this chapter if you like it Ps next chap well be coming in may take a while but hopefully it won't take long as this was prob next week or Friday not promising anything lol.**

**PS I Throught make another pokemon fanfic prob be out around September going be a mad lad and not tell you the name or what it's about, you just have to find out when it's out ;)**


	10. Carnage and Hatred

**Happy November guys lol, Hope you been wondering where I been, and wheres that Poke fanfic well let's say it will be coming soon and I been just busy with work and personal stuff a lot happened so anyway enjoy this long waited for chap :)**

As Humphrey went into his room he saw his friends talking about some random stuff with Trisha and Kindred, Kate and Amamda went on and join them while Humphery saw his dad looking at him with a serious look.

"Humphrey," he spoke up.

"What is it," Humphrey asked with a considered tone.

"Well, that Zilla that Kindred and her monsters friends were talking about, It's here," Walden spoked.

"What!" Humphrey yelled but not too loud to be heard by his friends.

"And it hurt someone" Walden added.

Humphrey's eyes went wide, "No..." Humphrey looks down but then looks back at his dad "are they alive" he asked.

"Yes, my best nurses are treating her, she be fine she lucky too" he finished.

Humphrey was relieved but he knows that this place isn't safe, he looks over to his friend seeing them talking and joking around (if I don't do something, they also might get hurt and I'm not letting that happen)

"Yo Humphrey you okay," Mooch asked thinking he was glaring at them.

Humphrey looked away and walks to his friends "No, He's here" he just said.

"What, you sure that Zilla is here," Shakely said with a fearful voice

Humphrey simply nodded and Shakely started to yell and ran around the room he did this for a minute until Humphrey grab him "Calm down beside, with me I'm not letting anything happen to you, not this time" Humphrey said releasing Shakely now that he was a little calmer.

"But if we can't beat him how are you going to do it?" Kindred asked with her hands on her hips.

"Are you doubting me?" he said with a smile.

"Maybe that or I'm just don't want to see you get hurt" Kindred added looking away.

"Riiight" Salty whisper but to be elbow by Garth.

"Anyway I don't want any of you getting hurt so… if it comes for me sacrifice myself I will" Humphrey replied harshly until he heard Kate and Amanda whimpered.

"But let's have that as a last resort" he added.

"Humphrey" Walden spoked and Humphrey look at him "I going to see the victim you and your friends can come with me" he replied and Humphrey nodded and they all follow Walden to another room with a girl laying on a hospital bed.

"Wait, is that the Naracuga Waitress" Garth said instantly recognizing the girl

"I think it is" Lilly replied.

Humphrey's eyes were locked on the wounds and scratches on her body with his fists clenched, Kate instantly felt something and look behind her and saw Humphrey looking at the girl with a glare she never has forgotten his eyes were now yellow and glowing.

"Humphrey c-calm down," she said holding his hand.

"Calm down…this is what it looks like…when I'm not there...people get hurt," he said furiously.

"I-its you" the girl weakly said now looking at Humphrey now shock she woke up.

"Y-you okay," Humphrey said standing at her bed.

"Yep," she smiled. "I'm not going let a couple of scratches get me down" She added with a smile.

Suddenly the door burst and Mia Humphrey's Mom open the door with a nurse that came in with her.

"Ma'am visitor hour are going be over soon" the nurse politely said.

"Nurse it's okay she's my wife," Walden said to the nurse and she looked at Mia then nodded and left.

"OH NARA IM SO SORRY I WASN'T FAST ENOUGH TO SAVE YOU" Mia cried hugging Nara tightly.

"It's okay, ma'am" Nara responds hugging Mia.

"But you got hurt because of me"

"I wanted to help, it's my own fault I was selfish"

Mia shook her head but felt a hand on her shoulder she looked to see Humphrey smiling. Mia looked at him smile back at him.

"H-Humphrey is that your name," asked Nara.

Humphrey turn his attention back to her and nodded.

"It's nice to officially meet you instead of at work" Nara weakened chuckled.

"Humph, yeah I guess so," Humphrey said to her.

Humphrey clenched his fist again and grinned his teeth "I'm going give that thing a hell of a beating for doing this to you." Humphrey said with a determined voice.

Suddenly the nurse from before erupted in "Dr. Walden, A rough is heading this way.

"Well speak of the devil" Walden smiled looking at his son still looking at Nara's wound 'there going a fight today'

Everyone grasped except Humphrey as his face darkened, Filling with Hatred Frustration, RAGE.

"Humphrey," Kate said putting a paw on his shoulder.

*BOOM*

"What the heck was that," Shakley said in fear.

"He's here" Kindred feeling the Zilla presents and Shakley gulped.

Humphrey started walking, walking by the knock over the nurse, and head out of the door.

"Humphrey wait-" Kate said until Garth's paw stop her "Humphrey has he's a mindset"

"But he will get hurt"

"It's the risk he willing to take to protect us and everyone in this building now come on let's get out and follow Humphrey out," Garth told the group and they nodded.

"I want to come" Nara weakened got out of her bed and grab on Mia.

"Wait Nara you can't-

"I want to," Nara interrupted her

"O-Okay fine but this time you're staying behind me"

Nara smiled as everyone got out of the room and see other patients getting walkout or were guided towards an elevator by other nurses, and others were looking out the window to see smoke over the city

'Wheres Humphrey in this' Kate wondered.

**Humphrey Pov.**

I got on the top floor of the hospital, I glared at Monster heading towards the hospital with other monster civilians running from the Zilla.

"He really changed since I last fought him" I chuckled

As the Monster walked getting closer to the hospital.

Better meet him besides staying here, Humphrey jumped off the building slam into the ground a little ways from his opponent.

"Remember me," I said staring at him before standing up

It growled.

"I guess so"

The monster roared at me and ran at me I smiled since he hasn't changed and dodge the attack with his claws made marks and the stone ground.

"Is that all you got"

The Zilla responds by releasing chain after chain of attacks which I dodge with ease by back away.

As the Zilla pause to catch its breath I began to charge up an attack "MY TURN!" I yelled as my spike glow blue for a couple of seconds and did a full charged punch attack.

My punch connected with the Zilla stomach as it spat out blood and I jump and drop kick the Zilla into a vehicle.

I smiled when the Zilla just simply shake off the attack like it was nothing "Oh you going be Fun… STEERING YOU ON THE FLOOR" I yelled the last line.

It growled and roared and both of us ran and our punch collided making a shockwave, then he hit each other which also collided and again and again

As we jumped back and I smiled I never had a rush like the first when Kate took me to an amusement park when we were young.

The Zilla then looked like it was charging an attack 'Shit' Before I can move Zilla finish charging and blew a beam of Atomic Breath blasting me into the hospital lobby breaking the doors open, glass and parts of the door fall to the floor with me laying on the floor too.

"Rrrgh, that hurt" As I look around seeing everyone looking at me in fear "All You should leave now we under attack- *bang*

The Zilla fazed in front of me and hit me in the face pretty badly as I went across the room, "Humphrey" I heard a voice by me and saw Kate and others with my Parents and Nara "You guys need to go" I told them.

"Humphrey, you hurt," Nara said with worry tone.

"Hmph, I been through worst," I said looking at her wounds.

I got up with new determination, "here he comes" I said and they all looked at Zilla entering the lobby looking around and spot me and other people, it roared at us and everyone in the lobby.

"You not touching them over my dead body," I said with a growl.

It looked at me and charged at me "Humphrey, look out!" Garth yelled.

**Everyone's Pov.**

Humphrey growled and ignore his father and ran at the monster and his fist started to spark with red and black energy as he ran until the sparks got intense and when they got closer Humphrey fist turned red and punch the Zilla with great power which made a shockwave Zilla flew out the hospital and crash into the streets outside.

Everyone was amazed by the power Humphrey just showed Walden chuckled "Hatred Punch" Garth looked him confuse and Walden looked at him and back at his son "Hatred Punch is powerful which fuel by hate and anger course and the more of those feelings the powerful the punch but it has a side-affect" Walden explained with frowned.

Kate looked at Walden "what's the side-affect"

"It can drain his life force," he said which Kate's eyes went wide, and looked at Humphrey was breathing heavy.

Humphrey grunted and saw to his surprise, the Zilla got up he can see where he punches him which a chunk of flesh was torn out his chest and the Zilla hold his wound walking back to the hospital with blood dropping out on the floor.

"He tuff too I give him that" Humphrey huffed trying to his breath back.

"How can Humphrey One Puch Guy him and act as nothing happened to him," Salty said in fear a little.

"He's not a normal Zilla, he mutated and can copy abilities it copies my atomic breath attack, Obsidius Ground Slam, and Krystalak Crytal attack, and with their appearances.

"So It copied my" Nara asked in fear.

"Depends" Kindred looked at her "did you use any of your abilities," she asked.

"My spikes"

"Then yes he probably did," she said.

Humphrey recovered from his attack and saw the Zilla tail raised up which now had spikes and crystals the tail move side to side and threw a spike which Humphrey dodge and had to dodge a crystals attack right after.

The Zilla started to throw Crystal and Spikes at Humphrey which he dodges barely with one spike hit the side of his leg which Humphrey growled from the pain.

"Humphrey" Kate yelled.

"Stand out this Kate I don't want you to get hurt" Humphrey commanded while dodging a Spike coming at him.

'Enough with this game' Humphrey thought to himself while dodging two more attacks

Humphrey charged at his opponent with his great speed and swiftly dodging all the Zilla attacks, as Humphrey had to jump back for one crystal which landed in front of him and he then uses the crystal as a boost and jumped in the air and pull one of his legs and slams down on it but sadly the Zilla dodge it and attack Humphrey him a bruise on the side of his face Humphrey stand there and then looked at the Zilla with killing intent "YOU PAY FOR THAT FREAK" He said as landed a strong punch which flew in the air and Humphrey disappeared and reappeared above and put his hands together and slammed him down to the ground making a shockwave and with Humphrey landed nearly by the hole.

Humphrey glared at the rising monster now with a purple aura cover all his wounds as the Zilla looked at Humphrey {CARNAGE WILL KILL YOU} Carnage roared at him with the purple aura surrounding him.

Humphrey smirked "I guess you're not playing around anymore, well then... I'm not either" Humphrey's eyes glowed yellow with a glowing red fist.

**TO BE CONTUINED**


End file.
